UNTOUCHABLE
by fz.my
Summary: Kesan baik dalam pertemuan pertama itu penting. Tentu saja, semua orang tahu akan hal itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun, pemuda berumur 22 tahun yang dituduh sebagai penguntit oleh lelaki jangkung yang tak sengaja dia tabrak? /"Aku bersumpah akan menghisap darahnya sampai dia mati sekalipun, Oh Sehun!"/ -ChanBaek Area-
1. Prologue

**UNTOUCHABLE**

 **(Prolog)**

 **By Fazamy**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Kim Kai, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, etc**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor (maybe), etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Touch_ merupakan sebuah kata berbahasa inggris. Jika diartikan dalam bahasa, sama dengan _menyentuh_. Sebuah keadaan dimana sesuatu bersinggungan dengan tubuh (n) atau kegiatan melakukan kontak fisik dengan sesuatu (v). Seperti seorang bayi yang menyentuh tangan ibunya, atau lebih umumnya manusia menyentuh manusia lain untuk merasakan kasih sayang, atau untuk menunjukkan rasa cinta mereka.

Namun, ada seseorang yang menyentuh—

.

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Izinkan aku menyentuhmu."_

.

.

.

—untuk bertahan hidup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Well, sesuai dengan judulnya, saya memang terinspirasi kisah dari webtoon itu. Konsep yang diangkat masih sama -mengenai vampir modern dan lainnya-, tapi alur yang saya bawakan disini akan jelas berbeda jauh dengan apa yang menjadi imajinasi saya. Dan, oh~ perkenalkaaaan.. Fazamy merupakan author name di salah satu fp facebook yang nitip-nitip cerita disana, yang juga udah lama banget ngilang, lalu seorang author baru di dunia ffn ini. Nice to meet you all~**

 **Okay, do you want this fiction will be continue or delete?**

 **Your responses is more important, guys.**

 **Try to respect the author.**

 **Thanks~**

 **-Fazamy-**


	2. Chapter 1 (First Impression)

Ada berapa banyak orang 'normal' hidup di dunia ini? Jika hidup merupakan sebuah pilihan, kebanyakan dari mereka pasti akan memilih opsi itu. Lahir di dunia, hidup tanpa konflik di dalamnya, kebahagiaan yang tak terbatas, sekolah, belajar, kemudian menjadi sukses, selanjutnya mati dengan keadaan damai. Terlalu klise memang, namun kenyataannya seperti itu.

"Astaga! Aku hampir saja pingsan. Kakiku lemas seketika."

"Setelah memberi tandatangan dia juga menyalamiku."

"Aku juga. Aah~ mereka benar-benar tampan."

Kedua perempuan berseragam tingkat keatas itu melangkah beriringan menuju halte bus. Sore itu cuaca nampak sangat cerah. Angin berhembus dengan tenang, semuanya terasa nyaman. Keduanya terus saja membicarakan perihal _fansign_ yang baru saja mereka datangi.

Memakai seragam ke tempat adalah rencana mereka. Orang tua pasti mengira mereka berangkat ke sekolah pagi harinya, namun tidak untuk niat tersembunyi di balik seragam mereka. Mengesampingkan hal-hal yang berbau sekolah dengan absen perkara hal itu. Yang dipikiran mereka hanya satu, sang idola.

" _Anyway,_ Kai sangat tampan. Kau lihat tadi? Astaga, senyumnyaa." Siswi ber _name tag_ Kim Sohyun itu masih berceloteh bagaimana tampan dan kerennya sang idola.

"Aku lebih suka dengan warna rambut Oh Sehun yang sekarang. Ya ampun, dia terlihat sangat mengagumkan dengan warna hitam legam itu." Temannya –Moon Gayoung- menyahutinya. Kedua tangannya merambat menyentuh kedua belah pipinya yang memerah, membayangkan bagaimana sosok Oh Sehun yang dia bicarakan sebelumnya.

"Gayoung, kita harus datang lagi jika mereka mengadakan _fansign_ lainnya." Tangan kanannya mengepal semangat keatas, tidak sabar menantikan hal selajutnya akan datang.

"Yap! Tentu saja." Gayoung menyahutinya dengan semangat pula.

Mereka masih berjalan beriringan selama itu. Langkah keduanya terasa ringan namun lambat hanya untuk membincangkan hal sebelumnya. Hingga sebelum keduanya benar-benar memasuki area halte, salah satu dari mereka menghentikan langkah secara tiba-tiba, membuat satu yang lainnya menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa, Sohyun?"

"Kau lihat laki-laki itu?" Sohyun tak menunjuk atau melakukan apapun. Dia hanya memandang seorang laki-laki yang tengah duduk tenang di bangku panjang halte bus, dengan sebuah koper abu-abu berdiri di samping kanannya. Terlihat menawan dengan tambahan sebuah kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya. "Tampan sekali."

Gayoung terlihat berpikir setelah melihat objek pandang temannya itu. Dia nampak menimbang pujian yang Sohyun berikan pada lelaki asing itu. Kemudian menggeleng dan berkata, "Bukan, bukan." Membuat temannya menoleh padanya. "Dia itu lebih terlihat menggemaskan dan—" Gayoung memperhatikan lelaki itu lebih dalam, "—astaga! Apa dia benar-benar seorang pria? Dia bahkan terlihat lebih cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria, Sohyun. Coba kau perhatikan kembali."

Sohyun mengangguk setelah lama menatap lelaki asing itu. "Kau benar. Kulitnya sangat putih sekali, hampir-hampir pucat. Apa dia seorang idola? Ah, tapi kenapa dia tak terlihat seperti seorang manusia? Dia terlihat, hm, seperti—" Dia menambahkan opininya yang belum tuntas. Kemudian menatap temannya yang terlihat penasaran dengan ucapannya selanjutnya. "—vampir?"

Gayoung hanya _jawdrop_ setelah mendengarnya. "Dasar bodoh." Tungkasnya. Perempuan itu mengangkat jari telunjuk tangannya untuk mendorong dahi Sohyun. Membuat temannya itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Terkadang kau perlu untuk berhenti berkencan dengan fiksi-fiksi fantasimu." Lanjutnya.

"Uh! Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri. Karakter fisiknya itu seperti tokoh vampire yang sering kuketahui dari fiksi-fiksi itu. Menjalani hidup abadi, seorang vampir beradarah dingin yang menghisap darah manusia."

Gayoung merotasikan matanya. "Diamlah. Bagaimana jika laki-laki itu mendengar kita, bodoh."

"Hei, berhenti memanggilku bodoh."

"Permisi?"

Keduanya terlalu sibuk untuk berdebat disana, hingga tak menyadari orang yang mereka bicarakan kini tengah berdiri di hadapan keduanya. Merasa malu dengan perbuatan sendiri karena tertangkap basah tengah membicarakannya. "I-iya?"

Lelaki asing itu melepas kacamata hitamnya. Tampak sekali mata sipit yang menawan itu. Kemudian mengulas sebuah senyum pada keduanya. Sedikit lebih membuat hati kedua siswi itu menghangat. "Bisa bantu aku, nona-nona?" Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari saku jaket yang dikenakannya, lalu mengulurkannya pada mereka. "Apa kalian tahu alamat ini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UNTOUCHABLE**

 **(First Impression) –chapter 1**

 **By Fazamy**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Kim Kai, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, etc**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor (maybe), etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **.**

 **Note : Okay~ this is the next of last update. Chapter satuuuu.. Enjoy~ Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil taksi yang ditumpanginya setelah mengeluarkan biaya yang habis untuk itu. Koper abu-abu yang dibawanya dia tarik seiring langkahnya mendekati sebuah gedung apartemen yang berjarak 10 meter dari tempatnya. Sedikit banyak dia berterimakasih pada dua siswi yang dia temui sebelumnya. Mengingatnya yang sangat buta arah, terutama pada daerah yang baru dia datangi, bisa saja dia menetap di halte bus sebelumnya karena tak juga mendapati pertolongan.

Dia menarik sebuah senyum tipis mengingat percakapan kedua siswi sebelumnya. Mereka membicarakannya, tentu dia mendengar hal itu. Jarak yang tercipta sebelumnya tak membuatnya kesulitan untuk mendengar semua percakapan mereka.

Kata 'vampir' terdengar jelas di telinganya. Beberapa orang awam yang mendengarnya pasti akan mengira hal yang sama seperti siswi bernama Kim Sohyun tadi. Berdarah dingin, menghisap darah entah itu manusia atau hewan, tidak tahan dengan paparan sinar matahari yang membuatnya lebih sering muncul di malam hari, kulit pucat, dan tambahan lainnya yaitu wajah yang rupawan.

Tapi vampir di dunia nyata itu berbeda dengan fiksi-fiksi itu. Sebagai keturunan langsung dari vampir kuno, vampir yang hidup di dunia modern sekarang lebih mirip dengan manusia. Mereka tetap mewarisi gen untuk paras rupawan yang dimiliki untuk memudahkan perburuan. Akan tetapi kali ini mereka tidak memburu darah manusia atau pun hewan untuk bertahan hidup.

Dari masa ke masa dunia telah berubah, demikian dengan mereka. Sebagai hasil evolusi, mereka –vampir- yang sekarang hidup dengan menyerap energi tubuh manusia dan tidak lagi menghisap darah. Hal ini lebih memudahkan mereka daripada darah. Yang harus mereka lakukan hanyalah _menyentuh_ dari kulit terluar manusia. Dan karena hal itu terlihat sangat normal, membuat manusia tak menyadari jika vampir itu sesungguhnya mengelilingi mereka.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering sakit kepala." Seorang gadis berseragam mengeluh pada teman laki-lakinya. Tangan kanannya terangkat memegangi kepalanya.

"Ah, mungkin kau anemia. Kegiatan padat di sekolah mungkin membuatmu terlalu lelah. Kau perlu isitirahat. Kuantar pulang saja ya?" Lelaki itu menyahutnya dengan ekspresi khawatir yang tercipta di parasnya. Wajah temannya terlihat sangat pucat kini.

"Terimakasih, Namjoon." Perempuan itu menerima dengan senang hati genggaman teman laki-lakinya. Merasakan sentuhannya. Kemudian sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajah rupawannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum miring setelah tak sengaja mendengarnya. Jelas saja wajah perempuan itu terlihat pucat. Ada hal yang tidak lelaki itu ketahui namun diketahuinya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan auranya. Beberapa bagian dari vampir bisa merasakan hal itu pula. Namun mereka tetap memilih untuk saling diam, tak ingin mencampuri kehidupan vampir lainnya. Karena semua vampir memiliki jalan hidupnya masing-masing, seperti manusia pada umumnya. Mereka juga butuh kebebasan tanpa ada pengekangan.

Ayahnya seorang pendeta yang terkenal mementingkan kedamaian dan pengendalian diri di daerah bagian kotanya. Dia dipaksa untuk menyerap energi manusia seminimal mungkin untuk bertahan hidup. Dia juga selalu diawasi. Bahkan ayahnya membuat sebuah peraturan di rumah, salah satunya untuk membuat sebuah daftar dengan menuliskan beberapa nama orang yang telah dia serap energinya, termasuk untuk berapa lama durasi waktunya. Merupakan sebuah alasan mengapa dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Dia membutuhkan kebebasan dan menikmati hidupnya tanpa adanya aturan.

Suara desisan keluar dari bibirnya tat kala mengingat kelakuan ayahnya padanya. Dia memang termasuk anak yang susah diatur dalam keluarganya, membuatnya mendapat kelakuan yang berbeda dari kakaknya. Untuk merawatnya, ayahnya bahkan terlalu tegas dan sering memarahinya.

 ** _BRUK!_**

Kenyataan lama membuatnya tak fokus pada hal sekarang. Secara tak sengaja dia menabrak seorang laki-laki yang berperawakan jangkung dari arah berlawanan darinya. Membuat semua buku yang dibawa lelaki itu jatuh pada trotoar pejalan kaki.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tak melihat jalanan. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Berbuat sopan seperti tadi tidak masalah setidaknya. Dengan mengikuti segala cara bagaimana manusia berinteraksi untuk kelangsungan hidup mereka. Baekhyun bahkan mempelajarinya lebih dalam. "Biar kubantu, tuan." Tubuhnya merendah untuk berjongkok mengikuti apa yang lelaki depannya lakukan. Membantu laki-laki itu mengambil buku-bukunya yang jatuh berserakan karenanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih." Lelaki itu menyahutnya. Kedua matanya bulatnya sedikit membesar setelah melihat sebuah buku bersampul kuning yang telah berada di tangan Baekhyun. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Ucapnya lalu merebut buku itu.

"Tapi, tuan—"

Semuanya terasa lambat sejenak bagi Baekhyun. Disaat keduanya akan mengambil buku terakhir bersampul merah, disaat itu pula kedua tangannya tak sengaja bersentuhan. Dia merasakan sebuah energi. Tentu saja karena secara tak sengaja pula dia menyerap energi dari lelaki tinggi itu. Tidak seperti semua energi yang dia rasakan sebelumnya, dia merasa aneh pada energi dari lelaki itu. Baekhyun merasa berbeda.

"Terimakasih."

Lamunannya luntur begitu saja setelah lelaki tinggi itu dengan cepat merebut buku bersampul merah yang sempat dia pegang tadi. Kemudian tanpa kata apapun lagi, atau menunggu respon darinya, lelaki itu kembali menyambung langkah.

 _"_ _Apa ini?"_ Baekhyun menatap tangan kanannya dalam. _"Dia terasa berbeda."_

Dia baru menyadari setelah melihat sebuah bangunan toko di sisi kanannya. Sebuah toko buku. Pantas saja lelaki itu membawa banyak buku di tangannya. Namun itu bukanlah hal yang penting sekarang. Entah kenapa tanpa adanya perintah, kedua kakinya mendekat. Suaranya pun tanpa bisa dikendalikan, menyerukan lelaki jangkung yang belum jauh dari tempatnya.

"Hei. Tu—tunggu, tuan." Lama-lama langkahnya terlihat lebar, membuatnya seperti berlari. Kopernya tentu dia ikut sertakan. Seperti ada keinginan lain dalam dirinya. Dia ingin menyentuh lelaki itu lagi. "Akh!" Tetapi sebelum itu, langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba. Tangan kanannya yang tidak memegang gagang koper terangkat untuk melindungi wajahnya. Reflek pula matanya menyipit.

 _Sinar Matahari_.

Dia melupakan kacamatanya.

Langkah yang terhenti tiba-tiba itu membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangannya, membuatnya jatuh ke depan. Reflek kedua matanya terpejam erat, mempersiapkan diri untuk jatuh. Namun setelah jatuh, sama sekali dia sama sekali tak merasakan sakit yang berarti.

Kedua matanya membulat sesaat setelah menyadari bahwa dia terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh tinggi lelaki jangkung sebelumnya. Posisi itu membuat keduanya menjadi fokus utama para pejalan kaki yang melewatinya.

"Astaga." Baekhyun segera beranjak dari posisi memalukan itu setelah menyadari ekspresi malu dari lelaki tinggi itu. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa tak enak pada lelaki itu. Dua kali ceroboh pada korban yang sama.

"Ma—maafkan aku." Dia segera membungkuk berkali-kali padanya. Sedang lelaki itu sibuk menepuk-nepuk setelan baju yang dikenakannya, menyingkirkan debu-debu yang mungkin masih menempel di tubuhnya. "Biar kubantu, tuan."

"Tidak perlu." Lelaki itu menangkis tangannya. Kemudian sebuah tatapan tajam terarah padanya. "Jangan sentuh aku lagi, penguntit."

"A—apa?"

"Apa sekarang kau puas?" Lelaki tinggi itu masih mempertahankan tatapan tajamnya. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Penguntit mesum yang selalu mengikutiku." Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Menatap Baekhyun remeh. "Berpura-pura menabrakku kemudian mengikutiku dan tak tahu malunya jatuh di atas tubuhku. Dasar penguntit. Oh, bukan. Kau bahkan melebihi penguntit. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau melakukannya dengan sengaja, ha?" Tak ada ekspresi yang tercipta sama sekali saat lelaki itu mengucapkan kalimat menusuk tadi. Sepasang matanya masih menyorotkan kekesalan melalui tatapan tajamnya. "Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi." Ucapan kali ini terdengar lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. "Ini terakhir kalinya aku mau berhadapan denganmu." Dan setelah itu dia melenggang meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tak bisa melakukan apa lagi.

"Penguntit?" Baekhyun bergumam setelah punggung lelaki itu tak terlihat setelah berbelok. Kemudian raut mukanya berubah begitu saja. Dia mendesis, "Apa maksudnya? Aku bahkan baru disini. Apa susahnya dia memaafkanku. Dan apa tadi? Penguntit? Dasar bedebah tiang listrik?!" Kemudian memutuskan kembali menyambung langkah yang lama tertunda sebelumnya. Selalu saja merutuk di sepanjang jalan, mengabaikan beberapa tatapan yang didapatinya. Karena dia bukan seorang penguntit.

.

.

.

Pintu bernomor tiga ratus dua. Disanalah dia berakhir setelah semua kejadian yang dia alami kemarin sore. Lelaki itu memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya setelah memasukkan beberapa digit angka yang merupakan _password_ kamarnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya setelah kembali menutup pintu apartemen miliknya. Masih berusaha mencoba membiasakan diri dengan lingkungan baru miliknya. Menghirup aromanya, kemudian merasakan aura yang tercipta disana. Cukup tenang dan nyaman. Tak terlalu banyak paparan sinar matahari itulah yang terpenting.

Meskipun gedung itu baru selesai di bangun tahun kemarin, ternyata kawasan lingkungan yang diambil membuat gedung itu cukup dikenali. Mungkin karena hal itu pula yang membuatnya merasa mudah menemukan alamatnya setelah bertanya. Furniturnya yang lengkap sekali lagi membuatnya merasa mudah. Setidaknya dia tak perlu repot untuk menambahkan beberapa barang seperti sofa, televisi, meja, lemari, atau perihal lainnya. Mungkin dia perlu pergi mengunjungi kakaknya dan berterimakasih padanya, dengan beberapa makanan tentunya.

 ** _Ting tong…_**

"Kiriman untuk tuan Byun Baekhyun."

 ** _Ting tong…_**

Segera saja dia meletakkan semua barang bawaannya di atas _pantry_ dapur. Kemudian kembali melangkah menuju pintu utama miliknya dan membuka daun pintu itu. Seorang laki-laki yang terlihat seumur dengannya itu menatapnya ramah. Kedua tangannya terulur ke depan mengarahkan sebuah _box_ padanya. "Tuan Byun Baekhyun?" tanyanya tak melepas senyuman ramahnya.

"Ya." Lalu membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum ramah pula. Membuat kedua matanya hampir menutup dan berbentuk sabit itu. Dia menerima _box_ itu dengan senang, beberapanya dapat dia lihat berada di samping lelaki itu. Kiriman dari rumahnya.

"Bisa memberi tandatangan disini?" Lelaki petugas pos itu memberinya sebuah pena, kemudian memberinya arahan dimana saja dia perlu membubuhkan _sign_ miliknya. "Terimakasih, tuan." Pemuda itu membungkuk. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Selanjutnya dia melangkah pergi darisana.

"Datang lebih cepat dari yang kukira." Monolognya saat akan membuka sebuah kotak dengan _cutter_ di tangan kanannya. Sebelumnya dia telah memindahkan beberapa kotak itu ke dalam apartemennya, beberapa detik setelah petugas jasa pengiriman tadi pergi.

Dia meraih sebuah benda pipih dan menarikan jemarinya di atas layar datar itu. Menekan beberapa rentetan angka yang dihafalnya. Kemudian mengapit benda itu diantara bahu dan kepalanya. Dia kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya untuk menata beberapa benda itu di dalam kamarnya.

 _"_ _Ya? Halo, Byun Baekhyun?"_ Dan sekitar setelah lima nada sambung yang terdengar, dia mendapat balasannya.

"Halo, ibu. Barang-barangnya sudah kuterima." Dia membalasnya saat tengah memindahkan beberapa pakaiannya ke dalam lemari.

 _"_ _Oh, benarkah? Baguslah jika begitu. Ibu sempat berpikir jika tidak akan sampai kesana."_

Baekhyun tersenyum geli mendengar bentuk kekhawatiran itu. Ibunya memang tidak pernah menggunakan jasa pengiriman sebelumnya, katanya takut jika barang-barang yang dikirim tidak akan sampai pada tujuannya. Terlebih saat Baekhyun memintanya untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Tenang saja, bu. Untuk sekarang jangan pernah khawatirkan hal itu lagi."

Ada jeda selama beberapa detik selanjutnya. Hingga terdengar suara helaan nafas dari seberang. _"Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

Untuk sejenak Baekhyun menghentikan pekerjaannya. Dia meraih ponselnya itu lalu memindahkannya ke sisi kiri. Sebuah senyum terulas di paras rupawannya. "Aku baik, bu. Tentu saja. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku sudah tahu apa yang perlu ku lakukan sekarang. Aku sudah dewasa, bu." Suaranya terdengar sangat lembut kali ini.

 _"_ _Baiklah."_

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia lalu mengambil langkah menuju tempat tidurnya, kemudian menempatkan dirinya duduk di sisi pinggiran sana. "Oh, ya. Bagaimana dengan kabar ayah, bu?"

 _"_ _Yah. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat ayahmu, nak. Dia terlihat sangat marah setelah mendengarmu untuk tinggal di kota. Terlebih saat dia tahu hal itu bukan dari dirimu langsung. Dia juga sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Baekhyun."_

"Aku mengerti, bu." Baekhyun tidak bisa merasakan hatinya menghangat saat ibu mengatakan hal itu. Namun jelas dia merasa senang dan ada perasaan lega tersendiri saat mengetahui jika ayahnya juga mengkhawatirkannya. "Sampaikan maafku pada ayah. Katakan padanya untuk tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku disini."

 _"_ _Baiklah. Aku akan menyampaikannya nanti. Jangan terlalu sering menyerap energi dari orang yang tak kau kenal, Byun Baekhyun. Hati-hati. Oh, ya. Jika kau mengalami kesulitan disana, kau bisa menghubungi kakakmu juga. Kau tahu alamat kantornya kan? Oh, kau juga bisa meminta bantuan Kai, dia juga bekerja disana. Ah, kau—"_

"Ibu~ berhentilah bersikap seperti itu."

Terdengar suara tawa dari sana. _"Haha. Baiklah, baiklah. Kau baik-baik disana itu yang terpenting. Ibu akan mengunjungimu beberapa hari lagi."_

"Ya, tentu."

 _"_ _Oke. Ibu akan memutuskan panggilannya sekarang. Sampai jumpa, sayang."_

Sebuah senyum senang dia ciptakan. "Sampai jumpa, bu."

 ** _PIP._**

"Terkadang sifat protektif mereka membuatku merasa senang." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa melepas senyum saat menatap layar ponselnya. Kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan kembali berkutat untuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

Sesaat setelah dia membuka sebuah kotak lainnya, dia merasa bingung. Sedikit heran. Dia bahkan tak mengenali barang-barang yang berada di kotak itu. Beberapa buku fiksi yang hampir semuanya merupakan fiksi anak-anak. Baekhyun memang menyukai buku, novel dan komik beberapanya, namun dia tidak pernah membeli buku cerita mengenai anak-anak sebelumnya.

"Apa ini semua milikku?" gumamnya saat menatap sebuah buku bersampul ungu. _Cover_ nya menampakkan sebuah alat music harmonika dengan gambar muka yang dibuat menangis. Baekhyun baru mengerti setelah membaca judul dari buku tersebut. _Harmonika yang sedih_.

Beberapa lama waktu yang dia butuhkan untuk melihat satu per satu barang dari kotak itu. Tak ada hal yang lebih selain beberapa tumpuk buku. Dia kembali menata ulang buku-buku itu ke dalam kotaknya lebih rapi. Setelah menutup kembali, sepasang matanya menangkap beberapa rentetan kata yang terletak di sisi atas pojok kanan dari kotak itu.

 ** _Gwangju Apartemen._**

 ** _Park Chanyeol. Kamar 301_**

.

.

.

"Jadi—" Lelaki tampan yang lebih tinggi dari teman-temannya itu meletakkan secangkir _americano_ yang dia pesan sebelumnya di atas meja _café_ , "—bagaimana dengan apartemen barumu, Byun Baekhyun?"

Sebuah senyum tercipta di paras manis temannya itu. Dia kembali menyesap kopi yang dipesannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "Perlu ku akui, Baekbum _hyung_ memang pandai memilih tempat. Aku perlu mengunjunginya dengan beberapa makanan yang disukainya nanti."

Baekhyun dan Sehun merupakan sepasang sahabat. Mereka bersahabat jauh sebelum beranjak menuju pendidikan dasar. Sedikit banyak, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu selama masa-masa sekolah dari yang dasar hingga kuliah. Sampai pada saatnya mereka perlu melanjutkan hidup masing-masing dengan bekerja. Seperti sebelumnya di awal cerita, Sehun merupakan sosok yang sangat terkenal di negeri gingseng mereka, seorang publik figur bersama satu teman mereka yang lain, Kim Jongin, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Kai. Seseorang yang jauh berbeda dengan keduanya.

Sehun tertawa senang mendengarnya. "Sepertinya kita perlu mengadakan pesta kecil untuk penyambutanmu disini, kawan." Sebelah tangan kanannya terulur untuk merangkul seorang lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. "Bagaimana, Kai?" tanyanya meminta pendapat.

Kai mengangguk setelah dia menelan stik kentangnya, kemudian masuk ke dalam pencernaannya. "Aku setuju." Lalu meraih minumannya dan meminumnya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan interaksimu dengan tetangga yang lain?" tanyanya setelah itu.

Bibir Baekhyun sedikit mengerucut memikirkan hal itu. Tiba-tiba saja memikirkan sebuah kotak yang salah terkirim padanya tadi pagi. Sebetulnya dia akan mengembalikan barang itu langsung, berhubung sepertinya kamar apartemennya dengan pemiliknya bersampingan. Jika dilihat dari nomornya, 301 dan 302, itu sudah pasti jika mereka tetangga yang amat dekat. Namun niatnya tertunda begitu saja saat Kai menghubunginya jika dia dan Sehun sudah menunggunya di tempat yang sudah dijanjikan. Alih-alih ingin mengirimkan kotak itu pada tetangganya, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk bersiap dan tak ingin membuat kedua temannya itu menunggu lebih lama. Hampir saja dia lupa akan janjinya jika Kai tak menghubunginya sesegera mungkin.

"Seb—"

"Astaga! Apakah itu Kai? Oh Sehun?" Sebuah keributan yang berasal dari dua orang gadis berseragam mengalihkan perhatian mereka, otomatis memotong kalimat Baekhyun yang akan diucapkannya.

Keduanya memekik kesenangan saat mengetahui tebakan mereka benar. Buru-buru kedua siswi itu menuju meja ketiganya, sebenarnya hanya Kai dan Sehun yang menjadi objek kedua gadis itu. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa bertemu dan berinteraksi secara langsung dengan idolanya.

"Bisakah kau member tandatangan disini, _oppa_?" Salah satu dari keduanya yang berambut panjang kemerahan itu memberi Kai sebuah buku catatan pelajarannya dan sebuah pena. Dia menunjuk sebuah tempat yang perlu Kai tandatangani, dan setelah itu dia tersenyum amat senang saat Kai menyelesaikannya. "Terimakasih, _oppa_." Dia menunduk sangat dalam.

"Apa kita bisa mengambil foto?" Satu yang lain berambut kecoklatan agak pendek dari sebelumnya menatap Kai dan Sehun harap dengan sebuah ponsel putih yang dia genggam di kedua tangannya, seperti mencoba melakukan _aegyo_ pada idolanya.

"Tentu saja." Kai membalasnya dengan senyum ramah, membuat kedua idolanya itu merasa senang sekaligus menghangat karena keramahannya. "Baekhyun, bisakah kau mengambilkan gambar kita?" Dia beralih pada Baekhyun yang hanya melihat mereka dan meminta bantuannya.

Tanpa lama-lama Baekhyun menyanggupinya. Dia kemudian menerima ponsel gadis berambut pendek itu, lalu mengarahkan kamera pada keempatnya yang telah memasang pose. "Sekali lagi." Baekhyun berkata setelah mengambil gambar pertama dan mengambil yang keduanya. Setelahnya Baekhyun mengembalikan ponsel itu pada miliknya.

"Terimakasih, _oppa_." Pintanya terlampau bahagia. Kedua siswi itu membungkuk pada ketiganya sebelum berpamitan. Namun tanpa diduga-duga, sebuah usapan dia rasakan pada rambutnya, membuat gadis pemilik ponsel itu merona. Kai lah pelakunya.

"Belajarlah dengan rajin." Pesan Sehun ramah pada kedua fansnya, dia sama sekali tak melepas senyum tampannya. Kedua siswi itu mengangguk semangat setelah mendapati pesan langsung dari idolanya. Kemudian keduanya beranjak dari sana dengan hati yang teramat bahagia. Sepertinya keberuntungan tengah berpihak pada keduanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi antara idola dan fans tersebut. "Sepertinya Sehun yang lebih sering melakukan _skinship_ disini." Dia menarik kursinya untuk kembali duduk. Melihat kejadian dadakan tadi membuatnya merasa senang juga. Terlebih saat melihat senyum kedua gadis tadi.

"Tentu saja." Sehun membalasnya dengan senyum lebar. "Pekerjaan ini membuatku dengan mudah bisa menyentuh mereka, menyerap energi yang mereka miliki. Tanpa bersusah-susah mereka mendatangiku dengan sendirinya. "

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar alasan yang Sehun sampaikan. Sebenarnya betul sekali dengan alasan Kai. Menjadi seorang idola memang membuat mereka tiap waktunya untuk berinteraksi dengan fans dan tak jarang pula melakukan _skinship_ jika perlu.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu, Baekhyun?"

Pertanyaan Kai mengalihkan fokusnya. Lelaki yang lebih pendek dari keduanya itu tiba-tiba saja merasa _mood_ nya berubah. "Untuk sementara belum." Balasnya sembari mengaduk kopinya yang telah mendingin. "Tapi aku melihat sebuah iklan lowongan saat perjalanan kemari. Di sebuah toko buku tepatnya."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Wah. Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk. Kau perlu mencobanya."

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kaca jendela. Kedua netranya menatap jauh memandangi beberapa pejalan kaki disana. Namun jauh dari itu, dia memikirkan kecerobohannya yang membawanya pada sebuah kejadian menyebalkan –menurutnya- tempo hari.

"Ya. Sepertinya begitu."

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki tinggi tampak sibuk di dalam ruangan yang dibuat temaram itu. Hanya sebuah lampu meja yang menerangi ruang kerjanya. Membutuhkan banyak konsentrasi membuatnya melakukan hal itu. Sudah merupakan kebiasaan baginya saat mulai bekerja. Menurutnya sinar yang terlalu banyak dia dapat justru membuatnya susah untuk berpikir dan berkonsentrasi. Dia membutuhkan keadaan yang lebih tenang dari ruangan yang terlalu terang. Maka dari itu pula dia selalu mematikan lampu di ruang kerjanya dan hanya menghidupkan lampu mejanya saat mulai bekerja.

Suara helaan nafas tak lama kemudian terdengar di ruang yang cukup sunyi itu. Lelaki itu menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi setelah sebelumnya membuka kacamata yang dikenakan setiap memulai pekerjaan. Dia mendongak menatap atap ruang kerjanya. Jari-jari dari tangan kanannya terulur memijat sedikit dahinya, kepalanya merasa berdenyut. Hampir-hampir dirinya menutup mata untuk tidur sejenak, namun sebuah suara telepon di mejanya menunda hal itu.

"Halo?"

 _"_ _Park Chanyeol, ketua redaksi memintamu untuk menyerahkan segera pekerjaanmu besok pagi."_ Itu suara Jongdae, rekan kerjanya di kantor.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Dia sudah mengira akan hal ini. "Bisakah kau memintakan keringanannya untukku? Pekerjaanku masih dua perempat jalan, Jongdae."

 _"_ _Hm, bagaimana ya? Ketua hampir-hampir memarahiku untuk segera menghubungimu tadi."_ Jongdae bergumam lagi, sedikit panjang, yang mana terdengar seperti sebuah dengungan lebah di telinga Chanyeol.

"Ayolah, Jongdae. Jika kau mau membantuku lagi kali ini, aku jamin tak akan membuatmu susah kemari untuk mengambil pekerjaanku." Chanyeol mulai memohon. Sedikit banyak dia mengharapkan temannya itu. Sebenarnya ada rasa tidak enak saat meminta hal itu, karena begitu-begitu dia sudah banyak merepotkan Jongdae sebelumnya.

 _"_ _Oke oke. Aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Tapi kau harus berjanji begitu pekerjaanmu selesai, kau sendiri yang datang ke kantor untuk menyerahkan pekerjaanmu sendiri, Park Chanyeol."_

Seketika senyuman Chanyeol tercipta. Dia merasa lega. Jongdae memang paling bisa membantunya. Sungguh temanyang berguna. "Terimakasih, Kim Jongdae." Suaranya bahkan terlewat senang saat ini.

Jongdae mendengus dari seberang. _"Kau ini. Cepatlah selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan jangan terlalu lama mengurung diri di apartemenmu, Park Chanyeol."_ Sedikit lebih Jongdae menekan setiap katanya saat mengucapkan hal itu.

Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. Saat Jongdae kesal karenanya, itu membuatnya merasa senang. Menjahili Jongdae dan membuatnya kesal merupakan hal yang menyenangkan baginya. Hanya berusaha mengalihkan segala kesibukannya ke hal-hal yang menyenangkan, itu sama sekali tak ada salahnya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti, Kim Jongdae."

 _"_ _Jangan hanya mengerti, bodoh. Buktikan! Awas saja kalau aku tetap akan ke apartemenmu untuk mengambil pekerjaanmu itu. Kali ini aku tetap tidak akan melakukannya sekali pun kau memohon dan melontarkan alasan-alasanmu itu."_ Terkadang Jongdae memang cerewet akan kehidupannya, kemudian terkesan mengatur. Namun Chanyeol sama sekali tak merasa keberatan saat temannya itu melakukannya. Setidaknya— _"Terkadang kau perlu melawan rasa takut berlebihmu itu, Chanyeol. Aku mengatakan ini karena aku peduli padamu."_ —masih ada yang peduli akan keadaannya kini.

Chanyeol merupakan anak kedua setelah kakak perempuannya dalam keluarganya. Di awal masa kuliahnya, semua kehidupannya masih berjalan dengan normal. Dia masih merasakan apa yang namanya kasih sayang dari keluarganya, terutama ibunya. Ibunya mengalami kanker paru-paru stadium akhir entah sejak kapan, membuatnya setiap saat harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Meski begitu, Chanyeol masih merasa bersyukur saat melihat senyuman ibunya saat dia melontarkan beberapa candaan. Chanyeol tahu apa yang dialami ibunya itu bukanlah perkara mudah. Itu mendorongnya untuk membuat ibunya tetap tersenyum di tengah kesulitannya itu. Setidaknya dengan tersenyum bisa membuat ibunya mengalihkan rasa sakit itu walau sementara.

Namun itu hanya sesaat. Tepat setelah sehari Chanyeol menyerahkan laporan tugas akhir di semester akhirnya, jiwanya terguncang setelah mendengar kabar dari pihak rumah sakit. Ibunya meninggal. Chanyeol tahu pasti jika saat itu akan datang, tapi tetap saja sulit rasanya untuk menerima kenyataan itu. Kenyataan memang tak selalu manis dengan apa yang diharapkannya.

Sebulan setelah ibunya meninggal, tepat saat itu upacara kelulusan Chanyeol tiba. Apa yang diharapkannya hanya tinggal harapan yang tak nyata. Ayahnya tak datang menghadiri acaranya itu, hanya Park Yura dan keluarga kecilnya yang datang memberinya selamat atas kesuksesannya sebagai lulusan terbaik dari kampusnya.

Lelaki paruh baya itu menghilang seminggu setelah pemakaman ibunya. Dia tak tahu pasti kemana dan untuk apa. Akan tetapi Chanyeol tahu pasti jika kakak perempuannya mengetahui semua akan hal itu. Mereka menyembunyikan hal-hal itu dari Chanyeol. Bahkan mengenai penyakit yang ibunya derita dulu, dia lah yang tahu hal itu paling akhir.

Yura merupakan wanita karir yang sudah memiliki keluarganya sendiri. Membuatnya sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan keluarganya. Setelah Chanyeol mendapatkan pekerjaannya, Yura tak henti-hentinya meminta Chanyeol untuk tetap tinggal dengannya bersama suami dan juga anaknya. Namun Chanyeol menolak tawaran kakak perempuannya itu. Dia merasa akan menjadi beban saja jika tinggal bersama Yura. Dia hanya meminta Yura untuk mencarikannya apartemen saat itu, kemudian mereka membuat sebuah perjanjian. Selalu menghubungi satu sama lain setidaknya seminggu sekali di tengah kesibukan mereka, atau jika tidak mereka akan mengunjungi satu sama lain selama sebulan sekali sedikitnya.

Lambat laun mereka tak melakukan kebiasaan yang sudah berjalan selama hampir setahun itu. Sebenarnya bisa saja Chanyeol menghubungi kakaknya terlebih dahulu, namun tetap ada rasa tak enak jika dia mengganggu waktu yang kakaknya miliki itu. Menjadi wanita karir membuatnya susah mendapat waktu senggang untuk berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Jika saja mendapat beberapa hari senggang, Yura pasti akan tak sungkan menghabiskan waktunya itu bersama suami dan anaknya. Chanyeol paham dengan keadaan itu dan dia memilih untuk tak mengganggu.

Chanyeol merasa kesepian. Dia merindukan kasih sayang dari keluarganya, berkumpul bersama dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Lelaki jangkung itu selalu berusaha menciptakan suasana ramai di dalam apartemennya. Menghidupkan televisi dengan _volume_ penuh dan bermusik merupakan salah satunya. Terlebih saat Jongdae datang mengunjunginya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, suasana akan tercipta ramai saja dengan kehadirannya. Setidaknya Jongdae bisa mengisi rasa sepi yang tiap waktu dirasakannya itu.

Suara tawa Chanyeol mereda. Digantikan sebuah senyum hangat kemudian. "Aku mengerti, Jongdae. Terimakasih."

 _"_ _Baiklah. Aku akan menutup teleponnya sekarang. Kembalilah bekerja."_ Sambungan kemudian terputus sesaat setelah dia berdehem merespon kalimat Jongdae.

Chanyeol memperhatikan suasana ruang kerjanya setelah menempatkan ponselnya kembali di atas meja kerjanya. Rasa sepi itu datang kembali. Sepasang netranya kemudian menatap layar _personal computer_ miliknya. Matanya menerawang memikirkan percakapannya dengan Jongdae tempo lalu, membuat sebuah dengusan tak suka terdengar di ruangan sesunyi itu.

.

.

 _"_ _Hei, mengenai penguntitmu, sepertinya dia sangat terobsesi denganmu. Kenapa kau tidak coba untuk mendekatinya? Setidaknya menjadikannya kekasih akan membuatnya berhenti menguntitmu."_

 _"_ _Tch! Jangan bercanda. Aku tak bisa berinteraksi lama dengannya. Berinteraksi denganmu sebentar seperti ini saja membuatku ingin cepat pulang untuk mandi."_

 _"_ _Aish. Dasar! Apa kau tak ingin sembuh dari kelainanmu itu, ha?"_

 _"_ _Ini bukan kelainan, Kim Jongdae. Hanya rasa takut yang berlebih saja."_

 _"_ _Apa bedanya, bodoh."_

 _"_ _Tentu beda."_

 _"_ _Terserah kau saja, Park Chanyeol. Tapi pikirkan kembali mengenai hal tadi. Setidaknya kau tidak merasa kesepian lagi setelah memiliki kekasih. Aku juga tidak bisa tiap waktunya menemanimu."_

 _"_ _Ya, ya. Akan kupikirkan kembali."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N : I don't know what have I going to say now. But, please~ hargai author yang telah menulis cerita ini. Cerita dibuat dan dipublish bukan hanya untuk dibaca saja, sang penulis juga tentu membutuhkan review kalian, readers-nim~ setidaknya author bisa tahu dimana letak kesalahan dalam penulisan, baik itu dari tokoh, penokohan, hingga alur cerita.**

 **At least, terimakasih untuk kalian-kalian yang sudah mau mem-** ** _follow_** **atau pun mem-** ** _favorite_** **-kan cerita ini. And last, thanks for my favorite author, CussonsBaekby** **xD makasih karena sudah sempat membaca dan meninggalkan reviewnya di bagian prolog kemarin –bow-**

 **Okay. I think that's all.**

 **Don't forget to leave your review here~**

 **-Fazamy-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special thanks for : CussonsBaekby, EXO Love EXO, Real-ChanTObaeK, Chanbaek perfect, Sufiyh21, Dessyeolliee, Khumalasarifitri.**


	3. Chapter 2 (Bastard Neighbor)

Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar mendekat menuju tempat dimana lelaki bertubuh pendek itu tidur. Ranjangnya berdecit seiring dengan tambahan beban pada benda itu. Seiring dengan itu pula sosok itu semakin mendekati tubuhnya.

Perlahan, tangan kanan kekar itu menarik selimut _baby blue_ bercorak garis merah yang dikenakannya. Membuatnya merasa terusik, kemudian membuka perlahan kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk itu. Gerakan tangannya yang mengusap kedua matanya itu terhenti saat tangan kirinya serasa digenggam. Dia menoleh pada lelaki itu. Lelaki perawakan tinggi yang bahkan tak dia ketahui wajahnya.

"Sentuh aku."

Baekhyun beringsut dari posisi tidurnya. Otomatis dia terduduk setelah suara berat itu terdengar di telinganya. Selang sepuluh detik kemudian _alarm_ pada ponselnya berbunyi. Masih dengan kepala yang terasa pening dia mencoba meraih benda itu di nakas sebelahnya lalu mengembalikannya setelah mematikan bunyi _alarm_ itu.

Punggungnya tersandar pada kepala ranjang. Kepalanya menghadap ke langit-langit kamarnya dengan tangan kanan yang masih memijati dahinya. "Hanya mimpi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UNTOUCHABLE**

 **(Bastard Neighbor) –chapter 2**

 **By Fazamy**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Kim Kai, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, etc**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor (maybe), etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **.**

 **Note : Hoho. Bertemu kembali dengan saya—Fazamy. Di chapter ini kalian akan menemukan moment ChanBaek yang masih dengan** ** _war_** **mereka karena pertemuan pertama yang lalu itu.** ** _Well_** **,** ** _happy reading and don't forget to leave your review_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruang itu tampak ramai dengan beberapa kegiatan diantaranya. Sedikit lebih terdapat dua orang wanita penata rias yang tengah melakukan pekerjaannya. Salah satu diantaranya menyemprotkan _face spray_ pada seorang lelaki tinggi di hadapannya. Wanita itu mengulas senyum puas setelah menatap hasil akhir dari pekerjaannya. Jika dilihat kembali, tanpa menggunakan _make up_ pun lelaki itu sudah terlihat tampan. Kemudian dia melakukan apa yang semestinya seorang penata rias lakukan pada artisnya, dia kembali menyempurnakan paras itu menjadi lebih tampan dari sebelumnya.

"Sempurna." Dia memuji sendiri antara hasil pekerjaannya dan paras tampan lelaki di hadapannya. "Kau bisa berganti kostum sekarang, Kai." Dia berkata saat kedua netranya menatap milik pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Terimakasih, _noona_." Kai berdiri kemudian langsung beranjak menuju ruang ganti. Mengganti pakaian _casual_ nya dengan kostum panggung yang telah dipersiapkan oleh manajernya.

Tak jauh dari sana, Sehun juga telah selesai dengan _make_ upnya. Dia tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya sesaat Kai memasuki ruang ganti. Mengisi waktu menunggu giliran dengan melakukan _chatting_ dengan seseorang itu yang dilakukannya. Sedikit banyak dia tersenyum geli saat membaca pesan dari seseorang disana, atau bahkan tertawa kecil setelahnya. Tak menghiraukan tatapan heran dari _noona-noona_ penata rias yang masih satu ruangan dengannya.

 **From : Byun Baekhyun**

 **Aku bersumpah akan menghisap darahnya jika dia memanggilku 'penguntit' lagi, Sehun! Sampai dia mati jika perlu!**

Sehun bahkan bisa mendengar bagaimana cara Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu. Suaranya terdengar bersungut marah dengan wajah khas emosinya yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Dia tersenyum geli membayangkan hal itu. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan rindu pada pemuda berperawakan mungil tersebut. Menghabiskan waktu bersama adalah hal yang dia pikirkan saat mendengar Baekhyun telah pindah di Seoul sejak pertama.

"Kau tersenyum." Sehun menatap teman karibnya itu yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Lelaki itu tampak telah selesai mengganti kostumnya. Dia meneguk air mineral dari botol yang dia dapat di meja tengah yang terdapat di ruang tersebut. Setelahnya menatap kembali pada Kai yang kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Apa ada kabar yang membahagiakan, Sehunie?"

Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan tak bersahabat. Berbeda jauh dengan ekspresi bahagia miliknya sebelum itu. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu, Kim Jongin." Balasnya merasa tersinggung rupanya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu namamu juga?"

"Tidak, tidak—maksudku, ya—tapi tidak." Kai memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar tuturan tak jelas itu. "Hanya keluargaku dan Baekhyun yang boleh memanggilku dengan nama itu." Jelasnya kembali.

Kai menggedikkan bahunya. Dia tak ingin berdebat dengan Sehun hanya karena sebuah nama panggilan seperti itu. "Terserah." Kemudian menempatkan dirinya duduk di kursi sebelah Sehun. Dia menatap heran pada Sehun yang kembali berkutat pada ponselnya. "Hei, cepatlah. Waktu kita dua puluh menit lagi sebelum naik ke atas _stage_." Kai mencoba menegurnya. Menyadarkan temannya itu akan waktu yang tersisa.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sehun berdiri dari kursinya setelah meletakkan ponselnya pada meja disana. Lalu melenggang menuju ruang ganti. Meninggalkan Kai yang menatapnya dengan terheran-heran. Dia tersenyum kecil saat menyadari ponsel milik Sehun berbunyi kembali. Sebuah pesan _Line_ masuk dan Kai tanpa sadar membaca isi pesan itu. Salahkan Sehun yang belum mengunci ponsel miliknya itu sebelumnya.

 **From : Byun Baekhyun**

 **Astaga, Oh Sehun! Aku tidak terobsesi padanya, oke!? Berhenti memihak pada bedebah itu!**

Well, sepertinya Sehun memulai untuk menggoda temannya itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya setelah rapi. Tampak sempurna dengan kaos biru tua yang dirangkap dengan kemeja kotak biru muda yang selaras, kemudian celana _jeans_ hitam yang membalut kakinya. Pagi ini Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke kantor Baekbum setelah sebelumnya mengabari kakaknya itu. Beruntung baginya, karena jadwalnya dengan beberapa pasien tak terlalu padat seperti kemarin. Tentu hal itu akan terlaksana setelah Baekhyun mengembalikan kotak yang kemarin salah terkirim pada tetangga sebelahnya. Sebenarnya dia sudah menunggu hal ini. Saling menyapa ramah, berkenalan, kemudian berakhir dengan berjabat tangan. _Anyway,_ sudah tiga hari ini Baekhyun tak menyerap energi dari manusia semenjak kejadian itu. Bahkan pada Sehun kemarin dia tak sempat melakukan _skinship_.

Langkah kakinya terasa begitu ringan setelah dia keluar dari apartemennya menuju apartemen sebelah. Udaranya begitu sejuk untuk pagi secerah ini. Untung sinar matahari belum terlalu meninggi di tempatnya karena terhalang dengan pohon-pohon tinggi yang rindang. Sekali lagi Baekhyun merasa berterimakasih pada kakaknya.

Sebanyak dua kali Baekhyun membunyikan bel di samping pintu bernomor tiga ratus satu itu, tepat di atas _intercom_ yang ada. Dia menunggu sembari bersenandung kecil, kemudian membenarkan letak bawaannya di kedua tangannya itu. Kotak itu ternyata terasa lebih berat dari yang dia lihat.

Beberapa detik menunggu, membuatnya akan menekan tombol bel kembali jika suara berat tak terdengar di telinganya.

"Siapa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sebentar. Dia memutuskan untuk meletakkan kotak itu saja si atas lantai karena beban yang dirasakannya. Lalu membawa wajahnya menghadap langsung pada _intercom_ yang membuat penghuni dalam bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Haloo~" sapanya terlampau ramah. "Sebelumnya selamat pagi. Aku penghuni baru di gedung apartemen ini. Sebenarnya aku kemari—"

"Hei, sudah kubilang untuk tak menemuiku lagi."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya setelah suara berat itu memotong kalimatnya. "Maaf? Apa maksud anda, tuan?"

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu lagi, penguntit. Aku sangat tahu bagaimana wajahmu. Atau jangan-jangan kau mengikuti lagi kemarin hingga tahu tempat tinggalku? Apa maumu sebenarnya, ha?!"

Untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun tak menjawab. Dia termenung untuk sejenak. Merasa pernah mendengar suara berat yang terasa familiar itu. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali. Menyadari jika suara itu yang datang ke dalam mimpinya. Kemudian kejadian dua hari lalu tiba-tiba kembali berputar seperti sebuah film. Dimana dengan cerobohnya dia menabrak seseorang dan jatuh di atas tubuh orang itu. Kejadian dimana dia dipermalukan sekaligus mempermalukan dirinya sendiri karena kecerobohannya.

Apa mereka orang yang sama?

"Hei, pergilah! Sebelum aku memanggil _security_ , penguntit."

Namun lagi-lagi kenyataan menampar dirinya telak. Suaranya sama persis dengan sosok yang di mimpinya, kemudian lelaki yang mempermalukan dirinya tempo lalu.

"Kau?!" Baekhyun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya di depan _intercom_ seolah dia menunjuk lawan bicaranya langsung. "Jangan kira aku mau menemui lagi, tuan Park –bastard- Chanyeol. Jika bukan karena buku-buku ini, dan jika aku tak tahu yang ku temui adalah kau, aku juga tak akan menemui lagi, bodoh." Sudah cukup dengan panggilan 'penguntit' yang bahkan tak pernah dilakukannya selama ini.

Tak jauh di dalam sana, lelaki tinggi Park Chanyeol itu tersenyum remeh menatapnya. "Terimakasih atas pujiannya, penguntit. Sekarang bisakah kau pergi. Kau menganggu ketenanganku, penguntit."

Baekhyun menggeram. Kemudian tanpa bisa mengendalian emosinya, dia mulai menendang-nendang pintu di hadapannya dengan brutal. "Berhenti memanggilku penguntit, bodoh!"

"He—hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Berhenti merusak propertiku! Berhenti menyentuhnya?!"

Kemudian setelah tendangan kedua dari kalimat itu, Baekhyun berhenti. "Keluarlah! Apa sopan kau menyambut seseorang yang berbuat baik untuk mengantar buku-bukumu itu seperti itu, hah!?"

"Untuk apa aku keluar? Jika kau mau ambil saja buku-buku itu, buang atau bakar saja jika kau tak memerlukannya."

"Aish. Terserah kau saja, bodoh! Dasar bedebah!" Baekhyun mengambil kembali kotak yang diletakkan di atas lantai sebelumnya. Dia memandang tajam ke arah _intercom_ seolah dengan itu bisa membunuh penghuni di dalamnya. Lalu melenggang dari sana setelah mendaratkan kembali satu tendangan pada pintu itu.

Sedang penghuni di dalamnya kini tengah mengacak rambutnya kesal setelah Baekhyun pergi. "Selain penguntit kau juga perusak." Dia mendesis. "Sepertinya aku perlu membersihkan pintunya lagi."

.

.

.

Pekerja muda tersebut terlihat sangat sibuk di mejanya. Beberapa dari rekannya sudah menghilang satu per satu dari ruangan itu menuju kantin atau pun keluar untuk mencari makanan guna mengisi isi perut mereka. Hal itu sudah berjalan selama lima menit. Dan lima menit pula Jongdae terpaksa untuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Seharusnya dia bisa beristirahat dan mencari makan siang dengan rekannya yang lain saat ini. _Yeah_ , seharusnya. Jika saja Park Chanyeol tak menghambatnya.

Sebenarnya secara fisik Chanyeol sama sekali tak menghambatnya. Lelaki itu tak mengganggu pekerjaan yang Jongdae kerjakan di tempatnya. Memang bukan. Namun secara batin lelaki tinggi itu memang mengganggunya. Dengan menyuruhnya –Jongdae permintaan tolong Chanyeol seperti sebuah suruhan karena dia melakukannya dengan terpaksa- meminta keringanan pada ketua redaksi mereka. Seorang wanita yang terlihat angkuh, tegas, dan sangat disiplin dalam tiap pekerjaannya. Padahal sebelumnya ketua redaksi mereka yang memintanya untuk menghubungi Park Chanyeol.

Berkali-kali bahkan puluhan kali Jongdae meminta keringanan hari seperti yang Chanyeol inginkan pada ketua redaksi mereka. Hingga tanpa pikir lama pula Jongdae sudah melakukan empat kali _aegyo_ pada sang ketua redaksi agar memenuhi permintaannya. Dia terpaksa melakukan tingkah konyol itu karena sadar diri jika tidak pantas melakukan _aegyo_.

Hingga akhirnya, pada saat dirinya mengikuti sang ketua menuju toilet perempuan, wanita itu menatapnya jengah. Karena lagi-lagi dirinya melakukan _aegyo_ yang sudah terhitung keempat kalinya. Hal itu membuat Jessica –sang ketua redaksi- terpaksa menurutinya. Antara tak ingin Jongdae mengikutinya lagi hingga ke toilet perempuan, juga merasa mual pada _aegyo_ yang beberapa kali Jongdae tunjukkan padanya.

 _And finally, hell yeah~_

Jessica memberi keringanan pada Chanyeol hingga dua hari kemudian. Dan Chanyeol harus memberikan laporan pekerjaannya terakhir hingga tepat pukul dua siang. Tentu dengan sebuah syarat yang Jessica ajukan padanya. Yaitu dengan membuatnya untuk terpaksa melembur hari ini karena meminta pekerjaannya selesai hari ini hingga pukul delapan malam. Padahal _deadline_ yang Jessica berikan sebelumnya hingga besok pukul delapan pagi.

Untuk kali ini Jongdae beranggapan jika dewi fortuna lagi-lagi berpihak pada Chanyeol.

Selalu tiap kali lelaki tinggi itu meminta tolong padanya.

"Hei, Jongdae, apa kau tak ingin mencari makan siang?" seorang rekannya berseru, mengambil langkah santai menuju mejanya. Kemudian menyandarkan sisi tubuhnya pada sekat meja kerjanya. Kedua tangan yang awalnya memasuki kantong celananya, dia keluarkan. Lalu mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya hingga kepalanya sejajar dengan Jongdae yang duduk menghadap komputernya. "Kau masih mengerjakannya?" Katanya takjub.

Jongdae mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyingkirkan kepala Luhan dari sampingnya. Merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran rekannya itu. "Menyingkirlah." Sedangkan Luhan hanya menurut, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya hingga berdiri sempurna.

"Bukankah _deadline_ mu besok?" seorang lagi menghampiri mejanya.

"Aku harus mengerjakan ini hingga selesai setidaknya sampai jam lima nanti, kemudian menyerahkan pada ketua. Dengan begitu aku tak perlu berlembur hingga malam nanti." jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar komputernya. Meski dengan posisi fokus sepenuhnya itu, dia masih dengan jelas mendengar sebuah decakan tak senang yang dibuat Luhan.

"Apa ini karena Park Chanyeol meminta bantuanmu lagi?" Luhan agak mendesis saat melihat Jongdae sontak menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan. "Jika kau bisa mengkhawatirkan lelaki itu, kenapa kau tak bisa mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri, tuan Kim?"

Kedua tangan Jongdae reflek terhenti di tengah pekerjaannya setelah mendengar ucapan dari Luhan sebelumnya. Dahinya yang tertutupi oleh poninya itu mengerut menatap Luhan tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

Dan respon Jongdae yang berupa pertanyaan itu pun kembali membuat Luhan mendesis. Kedua matanya lalu beralih pada Suho yang berdiri sejajar dengannya. Kemudian dagunya bergerak mengarah pada Jongdae, yang malah membuat lelaki yang dimaksud semakin tak mengerti.

Suho lalu tanpa diperintah kembali mengeluarkan sebuah _sandwich_ dari tas kertas yang dia pegang sedari tadi. Setelahnya dia menyerahkan makanan itu pada Jongdae.

"Setidaknya kau harus memperhatikan pola makanmu juga, Jongdae _ya_." Lelaki berparas lembut itu kemudian menarik sebuah senyuman padanya. "Luhan memintaku untuk membeli sebuah _sandwich_ itu saat tengah makan siang. Dia tahu jika kau _maag_ mu akan kembali kambuh jika melewati satu waktu makan saja."

Tiga detik lamanya Jongdae memperhatikan sebuah roti isi yang ada di genggaman tangan kanannya. Lalu di detik kelima selanjutnya, wajahnya berubah berbinar. Dia segera mengangkat kepalanya menatap Luhan yang masih berdiri disana dengan wajah datarnya. "Waah~" dia mulai berdiri dari kursinya. "Terimakasih, Xi Luhaaaan~" lalu menarik Luhan untuk memeluknya. Membuat beberapa gerakan melompat kecil setelahnya. Hal itu tak bisa membuat Suho untuk tidak menarik senyum gelinya. "Aku tak tahu jika kau seperhatian ini." Sejenak dia melepas pelukan mereka untuk mengatakan itu, lalu kembali memeluk lelaki berdarah China itu.

Kedua mata Luhan berotasi menanggapi sikap kekanakan yang baru saja Jongdae lakukan padanya. Tangan kanannya dia keluarkan dari saku celananya. Lalu menarik kepala Jongdae yang masih bertengger di bahu kirinya. "Bukankah aku selalu perhatian pada temanku? Kau saja yang terlalu fokus pada teman tinggimu itu." Sedangkan Jongdae hanya nyengir setelah mendengarnya.

"Kau sendiri tahu jika teman kita, Park Chanyeol itu sudah terlalu banyak—"

"Stop. Aku sudah terlalu sering mendengarmu mengatakannya, Kim Jongdae." Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu melangkah menuju meja kerjanya tanpa mengucapkan kata lagi. Membuat kedua temannya itu menatapnya.

"Apa dia marah padaku, _hyung_?"

Suho menggeleng, kemudian beralih menatap Jongdae dengan sebuah senyuman lembutnya. "Kurasa dia hanya terlalu merindukan seseorang."

Sementara itu, Luhan menatap kosong pada layar mati komputer di hadapannya. Menghela nafas sekali, lalu pandangan itu beralih pada meja kerja yang berada tepat di sisi kanan tempatnya. Terlihat rapi dan kosong.

Sekali lagi Luhan menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

Sebuah daun pintu terayun ke dalam ruangan seiring ada orang yang membukanya. Baekhyun membuka pintu itu setelah mengetuk dan dipersilahkan untuk masuk. Seiring dia membuka pintu itu semakin lebar, semakin lebar pula senyuman yang dia tujukan pada pemilik ruangan tersebut.

Baekbum tampak beranjak dari posisi duduknya setelah tahu menahu siapa seseorang yang bertamu di kantornya. Antara terkejut atau pun tidak karena Baekhyun sebelumnya memang telah mengabarinya untuk berkunjung. Dia lalu berpindah pada bangku sofa yang terletak tak jauh di depan meja kantornya. Kemudian duduk berhadapan setelah mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk.

"Hai, Byun Baekhyun." Katanya mengawali.

"Hai juga, _hyung_." Baekhyun memberinya sebuah senyum. Hanya sesaat, karena setelahnya dia menyibukkan diri untuk meneliti seluruh ruangan yang Baekbum punya di kantornya. "Wow! Untuk ukuran seorang psikiater pemula, ruangan ini terlalu luas untukmu, _hyung_."

Baekbum tersenyum simpul mendengar pujian tersebut. "Terimakasih, Baekhyun." Kemudian kedua matanya ikut meneliti seluruh ruangannya. " _Well_ , sedikit banyak aku merasa beruntung dipindahkan kemari oleh direkturku yang sebelumnya."

"Itu karena kau merupakan pekerja yang disiplin dan rajin."

"Ya. Kurasa kau benar." Baekbum tersenyum bangga di hadapannya, sedang Baekhyun mencibir. Tak semestinya tadi dia memuji kerja kakaknya. Baekbum itu termasuk orang yang memiliki rasa kepercayaan yang tinggi. Terlalu tinggi hingga baekhyun merasa kesal dibuatnya.

"Aish. Sudahlah. Ini—" Baekhyun membawa _lunch box_ yang dibawanya ke atas meja yang berada di tengah mereka. "—anggap saja sebagai bentuk ucapan terimakasihku." Lanjutnya.

Lalu tanpa sungkan Baekbum mulai membuka bekal tersebut dan melihat isinya dengan tatapan binar. Baekhyun itu termasuk seorang laki-laki yang pandai memasak di rumah mereka setelah ayah keduanya. Bukan berarti ibu mereka tak pandai dalam hal ini. Tentu pandai, namun tak sepandai ayahnya. Ibu mereka bahkan sampai saat ini masih belajar banyak pada ayah. Karenanya, saat keduanya menikah, ibunya sama sekali tak bisa memasak. Hampir-hampir wanita itu akan membakar dapur sendiri saat akan memasak. Jadi, ayah memutuskan untuk mengajarinya. Mungkin karena hal itu pula Baekbum tak bisa memasak. Dia hanya mewarisi sifat rupawan yang dimiliki ayahnya, sedang Baekhyun memiliki _skill_ dan paras seperti ibunya. Setidaknya Baekbum merasa beruntung karena kepintaran ayahnya menurun padanya.

"Wah~ kelihatannya lezat." Kedua matanya tak bisa lepas pada isi dari kotak bekal itu. "Terimakasih, adikku. Kau memang hebat." Bahkan saat memujinya, Baekbum tak menatap adiknya itu. Membuat Baekhyun merotasikan kedua bola matanya.

"Tingkahmu terkadang beda jauh dari umurmu yang sekarang."

Baekbum tak memperdulikannya. Dia lebih memilih untuk mengambil sumpit yang telah Baekhyun siapkan, kemudian kembali melahap satu per satu masakan itu.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan kabar anak nakal itu?" Seorang pria paruh baya menutup buku yang dibacanya setelah mendapati sebuah cangkir kopi dengan kepulan panas tersaji di atas meja hadapannya. Dia hanya bersantai di tengah-tengah waktu luangnya pada sore hari itu.

Wanita yang memiliki selisih umur dua tahun dengannya menempatkan diri untuk duduk di sofa hadapannya sebelum menjawab. "Dia baik." Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar selanjutnya. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Hanya lakukan saja seperti kau memperlakukan kakaknya, jangan terlalu keras padanya."

Satu alis terangkat pada lelaki dewasa berparas tegas itu. "Apa aku terlalu keras padanya?" kemudian terjawab dengan sebuah anggukan dari lawan bicaranya. "Sungguh. Aku tidak akan bersikap seperti itu jika bukan dia sendiri yang memulainya."

Sekali lagi, sebuah helaan nafas meluncur begitu saja setelah mendengar pernyataan dari suaminya. "Kau mulai lagi." Wanita itu beranjak dari duduknya, berniat untuk pergi dan melanjutkan pekerjaan rumahnya. "Jujur saja. Sifat keras kepala yang Baekhyun miliki itu bukankah menurun darimu? Bahkan Baekhyun lebih baik darimu saat kau masih seusianya." Selanjutnya wanita itu benar-benar pergi dari hadapan suaminya.

Sedang lelaki itu menggeram saat melihat tingkah sang istri yang terlihat lebih membela anak terakhir mereka. Mengingatkannya kembali pada masa lalunya.

.

.

 ** _Ting tong…_**

Lelaki tinggi itu meletakkan pisau yang niat awalnya akan digunakan untuk memotong timun di atas meja _pantry_ dapurnya. Kemudian mencuci kedua tangannya lalu bersegera melepas apron yang digunakannya. Pergerakannya menjadi sangat liar saat mendengar bel apartemennya dibunyikan seperti alarm kebakaran di telinganya. Brutal dan sangat tidak sabaran. Chanyeol mendesis. Memperkirakan jika sang tetangga –penguntit- itu datang kembali ke tempatnya. Masih dengan mempermasalahkan sebutan yang Chanyeol gunakan untuknya. _Well,_ setidaknya itu yang Chanyeol kira sebelum mengetahui semua kebenaran yang ada.

Langkahnya dibuat lebar-lebar saat terhitung sudah lima kali per detik rasanya bel itu dibunyikan. Astaga, bahkan Chanyeol sempat menghitungnya saat ini. Tak ingin repot dia menggunakan _intercom_ , tangan kanannya sudah menggenggam kenop pintu dan bersiap untuk membukanya. Mungkin jika ini di dalam _anime_ , kepulan asap akan terlihat di atas kepalanya. Chanyeol sungguh merasa hari-harinya tak bisa tenang sekarang dan dia sudah mempersiapkan semua rentetan kalimat serapah di dalam kepalanya.

Oke. Kemudian dalam hitungan satu, dua, dan tiga, Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemennya tak sabaran. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja saat dia sudah mengucapkan seluruh kalimat serapahnya. Lancar seperti air sungai yang mengalir. "Sialan kau! Tak bisakah kau tak mengganggu setiap waktu berhargaku! Apa kau tak memiliki perkerjaan—huh? _Noona_?"

Kedua mata bulatnya semakin membesar saja saat melihat sosok wanita dewasa di hadapannya. _Noona_ nya, Park Yoora, berkunjung ke apartemennya tanpa mengabarinya sebelumnya?

" _Well_ , dan kau sudah membuang lima menit waktu berhargaku untuk membunyikan bel apartemen ini, Park Chanyeol." Yoora menatap jam tangan berharga yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kemudian menatap adiknya, " _Anyway,_ itu merupakan kalimat yang langka di telingaku untuk menyapa seorang tamu." Lalu mengulas sebuah senyum, seakan-akan tak terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya.

Yoora tak mempermasalahkan reaksi adiknya saat ini. Dia memang sengaja tak member kabar pada Chanyeol jika akan mengunjunginya hari ini. Sedikit memberi kejutan pada adiknya tak masalah setidaknya dan reaksi Chanyeol yang –bahkan terlalu berlebihan- seperti ini, membuktikan jika niatnya itu berhasil.

Senyuman Yoora memudar tak kala dia mencium bau yang sedikit aneh di hidungnya. Bukan, bukan karena bau badan Chanyeol—ya, meskipun pada kenyataannya Chanyeol belum mandi kala itu-, akan tetapi bau ini seperti sesuatu yang terbakar berlebihan atau istilah yang bisa diambil— _gosong_ , mungkin?

"Uh!" Yoora menutup hidungnya saat merasa bau itu semakin pekat, sedangkan adiknya masih berekspresi sama seperti sebelumnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan sebelumnya di dalam, Park Chanyeol? Sepertinya ada kebakaran di dalam apartemenmu." Wanita itu sedikit berbatuk saat tak tahan dengan bau yang diciumnya.

Kemudian dengan itu, diameter kedua mata Chanyeol semakin melebar saja. "ASTAGA! MASAKANKU!" Lalu berlari ke dalam menuju dapurnya. Meninggalkan kakaknya yang terkekeh geli akan tingkahnya yang tak pernh berubah itu, dengan sisa-sisa batuk tentu saja.

.

.

Baekhyun. Lelaki berparas manis itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, kemudian berjabat tangan dengan wanita yang memiliki campuran darah Kanada di hadapannya. Ucapan selamat lalu mengalun menyapa indera pendengaran lelaki itu. Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu tersenyum menampilkan _eyesmile_ miliknya. Merasa berterimakasih pada sosok wanita yang ternyata lebih muda darinya itu.

"Terimakasih, Wendy _ssi_." Baekhyun mengucapkannya sekali lagi. Ini sudah ketujuh kalinya dia mengucapkannya. Mengundang sebuah senyum geli dari wanita di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan ucapan itu sekali saja _anyway_." Kemudian mereka tertawa atas kebodohan yang Baekhyun buat sendiri itu. Baekhyun hanya merasa terlalu senang. Merasa beruntung karena akhirnya bisa mendapat sebuah pekerjaan yang setidaknya tak akan membuatnya menganggur di dalam apartemen.

Sekitar satu setengah jam yang lalu, tepatnya dua hari setelah pertemuannya dengan Sehun dan Kai, dan tepatnya lagi setengah jam setelah pertemuannya dengan kakaknya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memasuki sebuah toko buku yang selalu dia lewati saat pulang. Menemui seorang petugas di balik meja kasir dan menanyakan mengenai kertas lowongan pekerjaan yang tertempel di depan kaca toko itu. Beruntung baginya, karena ternyata setelah menunggu lima belas menit lamanya dan bertemu dengan manajer dari toko buku itu, lowongan itu sama sekali belum ada mendaftar disana. Dan sebagai pendaftar pertama, Baekhyun langsung diterima oleh sang manajer untuk bekerja disana. Tugasnya hanya menata stok buku-buku yang baru datang pada rak dan melayani para pembeli. Sangat simple dan Baekhyun menyukainya.

Meski kelihatannya toko buku yang akan ditempati untuk bekerja itu terlihat kecil –sangat standar untuk ukuran toko-toko-, Baekhyun baru mengetahui sebuah fakta dari Wendy –sang manajer- jika ternyata mereka telah memiliki dua cabang di Seoul dan satu lainnya di Busan. Membuatnya berdecak kagum atas hal itu. Dan juga alasan lainnya dia memilih untuk berkerja disana, dia juga menyukai buku, bukan hanya sekedar menyukai, dia juga tertarik untuk mengetahui bagaimana isi buku-buku itu. Singkatnya, Baekhyun memiliki hobi membaca. Setidaknya dengan bekerja disana, Baekhyun bisa mengetahui buku-buku keluaran terbaru dan yang paling banyak diminati disana. _Well,_ semuanya tak akan bisa menjadi baik jika tanpa hobinya itu. Hal itu termasuk dalam wawancaranya dengan Wendy, omong-omong.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan waktu bekerjaku?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah mereka kembali duduk dengan posisi tenang.

Wendy meraih sebuah map yang berjejer rapi di atas meja kerjanya, membukanya dengan raut serius. Dia bergumam sebelum menjawab, "Kita hanya memiliki lima pegawai disini. Masing-masing _shift_ ditugaskan dengan tiga pegawai seharusnya, sedang salah satu pegawai mengambil pekerjaan ini saat paruh waktunya," Tangan kanannya menyapu sebuah kertas dalam map itu dan membaliknya, "dan karena kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kita, kau akan mendapat _shift_ sore hingga pukul sebelas malam. Bagaimana?"

Untuk sejenak Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ini seperti dia mengambil sebuah pekerjaan _part time_ jika dilihat dari waktunya. Tak masalah sebenarnya. Jika dia bekerja pada sore hingga malam hari, dia bisa menggunakan waktu paginya dengan hal-hal lainnya, seperti bangun pada jam-jam siang misalnya.

"Baiklah."

"Oke." Wendy menutup map berwarna merah itu, "Mulai besok kau bisa bekerja bersama dengan Xi Luhan dan Krystal Jung. Kau bisa berkenalan dengan keduanya besok, aku akan memberitahu mereka."

"Aku mengerti."

Kemudian sekitar sepuluh menit mereka kembali bercakap hal-hal yang perlu Wendy ketahui dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Sebagai seorang manajer disana, tentu Wendy tak boleh menerima sembarang orang untuk mengisi lowongan pekerjaan disana. Profesionalisme tentu sudah melekat pada karakter dirinya. Baekhyun bahkan sempat kagum pada wanita berparas lembut di hadapannya. Secara usia, Wendy bahkan lebih muda darinya, namun wanita itu terlihat sangat dewasa dalam hal memutuskan sesuatu. Bukan seperti dirinya yang selalu ceroboh hanya untuk sebuah pilihan sederhana.

 _Anyway,_ Bagaimana Baekhyun tahu jika Wendy lebih muda darinya? Tentu. Dia bisa mengetahuinya hanya dengan mencium bagaimana segarnya darah yang mengalir dari dalam tubuh wanita muda itu.

Baekhyun seorang vampir.

Ingat?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Holaa~ gimana chapter ini? (senyum kikuk) hehe, maaf kalo seandainya kependekan atau tidak sesuai dengan harapan teman-teman pembaca. Tapi serius, ini sudah maksimal setidaknya –menurutku- wkwkw. Dan oh? Untuk yang meminta karakter Kai diganti sama Sehun, sebenernya author kepikiran sih karena emang lebih ngena di Sehun ditambah dengan momen HunBaek yang udah banyak seperti itu, but well~ ini sudah terlanjur. Duh! Jadi bagaimana kelanjutannya? Mau tetep diganti karakter keduanya atau tetep?**

 **So, review please~ ^^**

 **-Fazamy-**


	4. Chapter 3 (A Choice)

Baekhyun adalah lelaki yang payah.

Ya, sangat payah dalam meminum minuman dengan kadar alkohol –entah itu rendah atau tinggi- dan dia nekat melakukannya. Hanya tak ingin membuat kedua sahabatnya –Kai dan Sehun- kecewa karena telah rela meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk mengadakan pesta penyambutan kecil pada Baekhyun di waktu sibuk keduanya, setidaknya itu asumsi yang membawa Baekhyun menuju tempat yang sudah dijanjikan oleh mereka.

Kai bahkan sempat memarahi Sehun yang seharusnya dia tahu menahu mengenai fakta yang satu itu dan malah tidak bersengaja membuat pesta dengan minuman alkohol di dalamnya. Karena bagaimana pun, Sehun lah satu-satu orang yang paling tahu bagaimana Baekhyun dari kecilnya –mereka telah bersahabat lama sebelum bertemu dengannya- dan dengan itulah Kai memiliki alasan untuk memarahi Sehun.

Keduanya sungguh dibuat repot dengan tingkah berlebihan Baekhyun yang mabuk. Mereka tak memiliki alasan lain untuk tak mengantar Baekhyun pulang ke apartemennya. Untung bagi keduanya karena sebelum itu tepatnya saat pertemuan pertama mereka pada awal kepindahan di Seoul, Baekhyun telah memberikan alamat apartemennya dengan cuma-cuma. Kemudian pada pukul setengah satu dini hari, mereka memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang setelah melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang makin memprihatinkan.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu, Oh Sehun. Ini seperti kau mengantarkan teman dekatmu sendiri ke jurang untuk terjun ke dalamnya." Dan untuk kedelapan kalinya Kai menyalahkan dirinya dengan kalimat puitisnya –entah Sehun harus menyebutnya seperti apa-.

Badan keduanya terhuyung-huyung ke kanan dan kiri di dalam tempat sepi itu karena tubuh Baekhyun yang tak bisa diam begitu saja saat dia mabuk. Sehun mendesis, merasa kesulitan menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya dan alasan lainnya karena ceramahan Sehun yang tak habisnya. "Untuk kesekian kalinya, terimakasih atas perhatianmu, Kim Jongin." Kemudian membalas ucapan Sehun antara mau dan tidak mau. Lalu bersamaan dengan hal itu, pintu lift yang mereka naiki terbuka.

"Waa~ hei, hei, andai dia tidak memiliki paras tampan seperti itu, aku pasti sudah menghabisinya." Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan racauannya. Badannya serasa berat –atau terlalu ringan- untuk melangkah, membuatnya kembali merepotkan kedua temannya. Dia tertawa kemudian cegukan. "Enak saja dia menyebutku penguntit. Aku bukan penguntit!" Lalu tiba-tiba berteriak mengagetkan kedua pemuda yang membantunya berjalan.

Ada jeda untuk beberapa detik setelah Baekhyun berteriak, membuat keadaan menjadi sangat sunyi. Sekarang pukul dua dini hari dan tentu hanya orang yang tak waras saja yang akan membuat keributan pada jam itu –termasuk mereka bertiga, tentu saja-. Sebenarnya, tak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor lantai tiga itu, bahkan hampir tak ada, kecuali seorang lelaki dengan tubuh jangkungnya yang tengah berjalan dari arah yang berbeda dengan ketiganya. Hanya untuk satu sampai dua detik Sehun memperhatikannya, dan sisa perhatiannya dia fokuskan pada Baekhyun.

Langkah pertama, kedua, hingga langkah kelima, Baekhyun justru lebih tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Satu kakinya tersenggol oleh kaki lainnya sendiri, membuatnya terjatuh di lantai, bersamaan dengan hal itu pula Sehun tak sengaja bersenggolan dengan lelaki tinggi yang dia lihat tadi. Tubuh lelaki itu bergeser beberapa langkah kecil ke samping karena senggolan itu dan Kai segera menyadarinya. Ucapan maaf atas ketidaksengajaan itu terlontar secara spontan dari mulut Sehun, reaksi yang didapatkannya adalah sebuah anggukan cepat kemudian lelaki itu secara cepat pula melangkah menjauhinya.

Untuk beberapa detik, Sehun tak mengindahkan apa yang terjadi di sampingnya –Baekhyun dengan kepala tertunduk kemudian menangis, melaporkan pada Kai jika dia bukanlah seorang penguntit-, dirinya fokus memperhatikan punggung sosok tinggi yang melangkah menjauh darinya. Hingga lelaki tinggi itu memasuki lift, kemudian melakukan kontak mata hanya beberapa detik hingga pintu lift tertutup sepenuhnya.

Sehun baru menyadari sesuatu yang tak biasa dari lelaki tinggi itu dan entah apa itu, dia ragu. Keduanya secara tak sengaja bersenggolan karena tingkah Baekhyun dan secara tak langsung pula Sehun menyerap energi dari tubuh lelaki tinggi yang berbalut dengan kaos biru dongker berlengan pendek itu. Energi yang didapatkan dari lelaki itu sungguh berbeda dari sebelumnya, energinya terlalu—nikmat, membuatnya ingin menyentuh pemuda itu lagi dan lagi.

"Sehun!" Seruan Kai –yang keempat kalinya- terpaksa menariknya ke keadaan yang sekarang. Secara linglung Sehun menjawabnya dengan gumaman _ya_ , "Kita harus cepat sebelum Baekhyun lebih berulah." Ada nada tak suka yang saat Kai mengatakannya, alasan karena Baekhyun yang makin tak terkendali dan melihat Sehun yang hanya diam menatapnya tanpa ingin membantu, membuatnya kesal tentu saja. "Oh Sehun! Aku sedang berbicara padamu." Sekali lagi Kai harus memanggilnya, hingga akhirnya dia mendapati perhatian Sehun yang sepenuhnya tertuju padanya. "Cepat, bodoh." Sehun yang menyadari kesalahannya, langsung mengambil posisi—menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun, kemudian melingkarkannya pada lehernya sendiri-untuk membantu.

Kemudian ketiganya berlanjut melangkah menuju pintu bernomor tiga ratus dua di sepanjang koridor sepi itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UNTOUCHABLE**

 **(A Choice) –chapter 3**

 **By Fazamy**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin (Kai), Byun Baekbum, Kim Jongdae, Xi Luhan, etc**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor (maybe), etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **.**

 **Note : Oke. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu saya sampaikan disini. Saya memutuskan untuk mengubah karakter Kai disini dan menukarkan dengan karakter Sehun, demi kemanan dan kenyamanan membaca (?) karena jujur saja, saya juga lebih merasa jika lebih nyaman seperti itu dengan alasan karena momen HunBaek yang ternyata lebih banyak dari KaiBaek, hal itu membuat saya lebih mudah dalam membayangkan karakternya.** ** _So_** **, untuk beberapa readers yang sudah terlanjur suka dengan** ** _version_** **yang sebelumnya,** ** _mianhae~_** ***-***

 **Kemudian pada** ** _chapter_** **ini, kalian akan susah mendapatkan banyak momen ChanBaek disini. Sesuai dengan sub judulnya, disini Chanyeol akan diberi sebuah pilihan oleh kakaknya dan di chapter ini pula akan dijelaskan bagaimana kehidupan seorang Park Chanyeol. Hoho!**

 ** _Last, happy reading all!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria dengan tinggi yang tak sampai seratus delapan puluh senti itu keluar melalui pintu utama dari gedung bertempatnya untuk bekerja. Tingkat kedinginan yang menyergapinya jelas terlihat dari bagaimana dia berpakaian malam hari ini, ditambah dengan bibir pucat yang sedikit bergetar itu. Keduanya tangannya mencoba mencari kehangatan dari dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Beberapa kali dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena lupa memakai sarung tangannya yang justru bahkan sudah dipersiapkannya sejak jauh waktu sebelum beranjak untuk kerja kembali di pagi selanjutnya. Jongdae tak mengerti dengan penyakit permanen lupanya itu, tak bisa untuk tak jauh darinya. Mungkin dia perlu untuk kapan-kapan berkunjung dan berkonsultasi dengan psikolog terdekat.

Oke. Lupakan yang satu itu.

Langkah kakinya semakin lebar tak kala melihat sebuah bus yang berhenti tepat pada halte yang ditujunya. Tak ingin ketinggalan—dan juga karena tak ingin mati beku disana-, Jongdae lebih mempercepat langkahnya hingga akhirnya menjadi penumpang terakhir sebelum pintu masuk bus tertutup. Sejenak dia menghela nafas lega karena kedua matanya menangkap sebuah kursi kosong di _seat_ nomor dua bagian belakang dekat jendela. Merasa bersyukur pada tuhan karena setidaknya dia memiliki waktu cukup untuk beristirahat hingga mencapai rumahnya nanti.

Selangkah, dua langkah, hingga beberapa langkah yang diambilnya menuju tempat duduk tujuannya. Kemudian setelah berada tempatnya dan akan mulai menempatinya, gerakannya terhenti karena seseorang yang ternyata juga ingin menempati satu-satunya kursi kosong disana. Reflek Jongdae membawa kedua indera penglihatnya untuk menatap sang pelaku.

"Maaf, tuan. Tapi aku yang melihatnya pertama dan menyentuhnya terlebih dahulu darimu." Dan kemudian ucapan yang final itu mengakhiri waktu pandang memandang Jongdae, membuat lelaki itu terkesiap dari lamunannya dan baru menyadari satu hal. Kursinya tela ditempati dan itu bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"He—hei. Itu tempat yang sudah kupatok sebelum memasuki bus ini. Jadi bisakah kau berdiri dan biarkan aku menempatinya?" Jongdae tentu saja tak mau kalah, dia masih ingin memperjuangkan tempat itu, dengan sedikit bumbu kebohongan di setiap ucapannya tentu saja.

Lelaki yang telah menempati dihadapannya menatapnya tak suka dan menunduk, bergumam akan betapa sialnya hari ini untuk beberapa detik. Kemudian selang setelah itu kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan mulai mencoba menatap langsung pada kedua bola mata Jongdae dengan kedua tangan yang ditangkupkan di depan dadanya, seperti mencoba membuat _aegyo_. "Oh, ayolah, tuaaan~"

Jongdae menutup kedua matanya, berdecak kemudian mendesis, sengaja dikeraskan. "Oke, aku mengerti dengan _aegyo_ yang kau lakukan dan jujur saja itu terlihat manis di mataku—tapi tidak! Itu tidak akan bisa menggoyahkan keinginanku. Jadi, bisakah kau hengkang dari sana?" ucapannya itu membuat lelaki asing itu merengut, kemudian menatapnya tak suka.

Jongdae sangat mengerti mengenai tindakan yang dilakukannya demi mempertahankan sebuah kursi, ini demi kebaikannya tentu saja. _Well_ , setidaknya itu menurut asumsinya sendiri. Kedua kakinya bergetar dan giginya masih saja bergemeletuk meskipun penghangat di dalam bus itu telah dihidupkan. Serasa tak kuat untuk berdiri kembali dan ingin mati saja rasanya, terlebih dengan rasa lelah sepulang dari kantor yang lebih membebaninya. Namun Jongdae –lebih- tak mengerti saat melihat perubahan wajah lelaki di hadapannya yang begitu kontras dari sebelumnya. Tersenyum kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu, membuat Jongdae juga ikut mengulas senyum, mengira jika lelaki itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalah dan berbaik hati padanya.

"Baiklah." Lelaki yang memiliki tinggi sama dengannya itu masih tersenyum dengan pandangan mata lurus ke depan, kemudian menatap pada Jongdae masih dengan binar senang di matanya. Jongdae bahkan tak sempat waktu untuk menyadari jika lelaki di hadapannya mengulas sebuah seringaian main-main—seperti tengah merencanakan sesuatu- karena rasa bahagia yang menyelimuti hatinya dahulu dan berpikir akan segera menempati tempat itu. "Karena aku telah sampai pada tujuanku—" lelaki itu mengambil langkah ke samping untuk keluar dari sana, membuat Jongdae mundur beberapa langkah, "—kau bisa menempati tempat ini, tuan," hal itu Jongdae semakin melebarkan senyumnya, seiring dengan hal itu pula lah seorang wanita tua berjalan semakin ke dalam menuju arah mereka. "Akan tetapi—" satu langkah kecil yang lelaki ambil itu ke depan, membuat Jongdae juga mengambil langkah kecil untuk mundur, "—mungkin lebih baik jika kau mengalah pada seorang wanita tua yang tengah berjalan menuju kita."

Dan dengan hal itu, Jongdae segera menyadarkan dirinya dari harapan tinggi akan mendapati sebuah _seat_ setelah melihat lelaki asing itu mempersilahkan seorang wanita tua—yang keadaannya lebih parah darinya- untuk menempati tempat yang mereka perebutkan. Jongdae bahkan melihat bagaimana interaksi lelaki itu dengan wanita tua yang telah menduduki tempatnya—masih dengan asumsi Jongdae-. Sang wanita tua tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada lelaki asing itu akan tetapi dia mengelaknya dan mengatakan jika itu adalah tempat duduknya dan seharusnya mengucapkan terimakasih pada pemuda berwajah kotak itu.

"Oh, benarkah?" lelaki asing itu mengangguk, kemudian sepenuhnya fokus sang nenek teralihkan pada Jongdae yang kini tengah menatap tak suka pada lelaki asing itu. "Jika begitu, terimakasih, tuan."

Jongdae mau tak mau tentu saja tersenyum, sekedar untuk merespon ucapan itu.

"Baiklah." Lelaki asing itu member Jongdae sebuah tepukan pada bahunya—yang entah apa artinya-, "Sampai bertemu lagi, _brother_." Dan dengan itu sang lelaki asing mulai mengambil langkah menuju pintu keluar bus.

Jongdae mendesis tak suka saat melihat lelaki asing itu masih tersenyum dengan tangan kanan yang melambai padanya, kemudian berganti dengan sebuah kepalan dan menggumamkan kata _fighting_ padanya. "Sialan." Umpatnya—

"Kau mengucapkan sesuatu, tuan?"

—yang mengundang perhatian sang nenek.

.

.

Di lain sisi, seorang lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari ruang khusus pegawai tengah melangkah menuju tempat kasir, dia baru saja mengganti bajunya dengan seragam pegawai. "Dimana Baekhyun?" Masih dengan merapikan pakaiannya, dia bertanya pada seorang gadis yang lebih muda darinya, yang berada dibalik meja kasir.

Sang gadis tidak langsung menjawab, dia mengedarkan pandangannya menatap luar jendela sejenak, "Seharusnya dia sudah sampai—" kemudian beralih menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "—ini bahkan sudah satu setengah jam sejak pergantian _shift—_ ," Lalu menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan wajah merengut lucu, "—dan selama satu setengah jam itulah aku bekerja sendiri, _oppa_."

Pemuda di hadapannya tertawa akan tingkahnya. Luhan tahu jika Krystal kini tengah merajuk padanya, melaporkan betapa kesepian dan kesalnya dia karena bekerja selama satu setengah jam itu. Kemudian bersamaan dengan itu, bel otomatis di pintu masuk tempat kerja mereka berbunyi. Keduanya sontak menengok ke arah yang sama, mengira jika ada pembeli yang mengunjungi dan berniat akan memberinya sambutan ramah. Namun nyatanya keduanya tak perlu repot melakukan sambutan itu karena orang yang menjadi topic mereka sebelumnya kini tengah berlari kecil ke arah keduanya, kemudian mengucapkan permintaan maaf atas kerterlambatannya.

" _Well_ , kau sudah melewatkan satu jam empat puluh menit, _oppa_. Kau tahu itu?" Krystal mengucapkan kekesalannya setelah menilik waktu pada jam tangannya yang ternyata bertambah setelah perbincangannya dengan Luhan tadi.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti akan kesalahannya. "Maafkan aku." Ucapnya masih dengan sisa nafas yang bisa dia ambil dia kembali meminta maaf. Seharusnya Krystal tahu bagaimana perjuangannya mengejar waktu itu, dia berlari sepanjang perjalanannya menuju halte hingga perlu berdebat dengan lelaki asing mengenai satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa di bus yang dinaikinya tadi, kemudian kembali berlari lagi menuju tempat kerjanya ini.

Mengenai toko buku yang sudah seminggu ini menjadi tempat kerjanya, ternyata Wendy –manajer toko mereka- tak menempatkan Baekhyun bekerja di toko buku yang hanya terpaut beberapa meter dari apartemennya. Wendy menjelaskan kembali jika dia perlu menempelkan pengumuman kertas lowongan itu di setiap toko agar mempermudah aksesnya untuk mendapat pekerja baru dan Baekhyun akui itu berhasil, terbukti adanya dirinya yang tertarik dengan lowongan itu dan sekarang dia ditempatkan di toko buku yang perlu waktu dua puluh menit untuk sampai ke tujuan.

Baekhyun bukan mengeluh mengenai tempat kerja yang didapatkannya atau pun pekerjaannya, dia hanya merasa perlu mengeluh sekaligus kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang lupa memasang alarmnya—atau lupa waktu tidur- saat dia dengan nyenyaknya masih menjelajah di pulau mimpi sejak kejadian dimana dia mabuk dan mengharuskan Sehun dan Kai untuk mengantarnya ke apartemen hingga dini hari. Mengenai kedua sahabatnya, mungkin dia perlu meminta maaf dan berterimakasih atas bantuan mereka. Namun di lain sisi dia merasa kesal sendiri pada Sehun yang telah mengadakan pesta itu. Sudah tahu Baekhyun tak tahan dengan minuman beralkohol seperti itu, dia masih saja memaksa untuk menuruti pemintaannya. Baekhyun jadi kesal sendiri saat mengingat hal itu.

"Sudahlah." Luhan yang merasa lebih tua diantara mereka tentu perlu melakukan sesuatu, mencoba untuk menengahi keduanya. "Baekhyun, kau bersiaplah di dalam dan minumlah beberapa teguk air. Kau terlihat sangat berantakan." Baekhyun mengangguk, patuh pada seniornya itu sekaligus membenarkan ucapan Luhan jika dia terlihat sangat berantakan.

Luhan dan Krystal menatap punggung Baekhyun hingga hilang di balik pintu ruangan pegawai, kemudian saling bertatapan. Luhan tersenyum saat masih mendapati raut kesal Krystal, lalu menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusak rambut juniornya itu. "Setidaknya kau tak perlu bekerja sendirian untuk beberapa jam ke depan lagi."

"Aku mengerti." Balas Krystal masih dengan perasaan kesal.

.

.

.

Pertemuannya dengan Yoora dua hari yang lalu membuatnya berpikir mengenai beberapa pilihan yang diberikan padanya. Pertama, Yoora menyuruhnya untuk tidak terus menerus mendekam di kandangnya, menjadi seorang penyendiri yang hanya peduli pada dirinya sendiri dan pekerjaannya. Yoora mengumpamakannya dengan istilah itu bukan tanpa alasan tentunya, itu karena Chanyeol yang keterlaluan menghabiskan waktunya di dalam apartemennya, hingga untuk pekerjaan pula dikerjakannya disana dan malah tidak pergi ke kantornya. Sang kakak perempuan bahkan merasa sulit sekarang membedakan adiknya, Park Chanyeol, dengan seekor burung di dalam sangkar, sesungguhnya itu tak jauh beda. Dan lagi, Yoora bahkan sangat tahu jika selama ini Jongdae lah orang yang selalu direpotkan adiknya itu, entah untuk mengambil dan mengantar laporannya pada ketua mereka hingga sampai hal yang tak terlalu penting sekali pun, meminta Jongdae membelikan beberapa kaleng tuna di mini market misalnya. Setidaknya pilihan pertama itu dilakukan Yoora agar adiknya tak terlalu mengisolasi dirinya sendiri dengan keadaan luar. Kemudian jika Chanyeol tak melakukan permintaan pertama Yoora, maka semuanya kembali pada pilihan yang kedua, membawa adiknya itu pindah bersama dengannya ke London dan melakukan terapi disana selama berbulan-bulan. Yoora harus melakukan hal itu demi kesembuhan Chanyeol dan beruntung bagi mereka karena ada seorang psikiater disana yang merupakan teman Yoora semasa kuliah.

Mengenai sakit Chanyeol derita, sebenarnya itu bukanlah penyakit besar yang mengharuskannya untuk keluar masuk ke dalam ruang _ICU_ rumah sakit. Seperti yang dinyatakan sebelumnya, Yoora hanya perlu membawa Chanyeol ke seorang psikiater karena lelaki tinggi itu menderita _mysophobia_. Dalam hal ini yang Chanyeol alami adalah sebuah ketakutan yang berlebihan dengan kuman atau pun bakteri, sangat menjaga diri dengan kebersihannya dan tak ingin terjangkit penyakit apapun walaupun hanya melakukan jabatan tangan antar sesama manusia.

Sebenarnya Yoora menyangka jika adik laki-lakinya itu memiliki ketakutan seperti itu. Semuanya berawal dari ibu mereka jika dipikir kembali. Ibu mereka memang secara gambalng diketahui sebagai penderita _mysophobia_ jauh sebelum memutuskan untuk menikah bersama sang ayah. Kemudian satu fakta yang bisa Yoora simpulkan disini, keprotektifan sang ibu terhadap anaknya, terutama dalam hal kebersihan, tenyata menurun pada anak kedua mereka. Singkatnya sang ibu tanpa sadar membuat Chanyeol memiliki ketakutan akan hal itu pula.

Kemudian setelah meninggalnya sang ibu, keadaan bertambah buruk. Chanyeol yang awalnya suka bersosialisasi dengan keadaan luar, yang dulunya bersedia direpotkan untuk membawa sebuah _hand sanitizer_ , sekarang menjadi sangat tertutup dan terlalu memperhatikan ini-itu dengan kebersihan. Mungkin Chanyeol hanya merasa jika dirinya perlu menjaga diri sendiri setelah mendiang ibu mereka tak bisa untuk menjaga anak-anaknya.

Dan hari ini, Yoora akan kembali ke apartemennya, dengan atau pun tanpa keluarga kecilnya, menagih keputusan Chanyeol mengenai pilihannya. Bersamaan dengan hal itu pula, hari ini Chanyeol—mau tak mau- akan pergi ke kantornya untuk melaporkan laporan yang diminta Jessica –ketua redaksinya- hari ini.

Sebelumnya, Jongdae telah menghubunginya mengenai _deadline_ laporannya itu untuk sekedar mengingatkan dan menegaskan kembali pada Chanyeol mengenai perjanjian yang sebelumnya mereka buat saat Chanyeol memintanya untuk kembali menghadap pada Jessica dan meminta keringanan atas itu. Chanyeol tak tahu, apa dia perlu berterimakasih pada Jongdae atas hal itu atau mengeluh kembali pada sahabat karibnya itu. Karena mau bagaimana pun pula, sedikit banyak Jongdae telah membantunya dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Oke, mungkin Chanyeol akan mengajaknya ke kafe langganan mereka dan mentraktirnya beberapa makanan dan minuman disana.

Kemudian berbekalan dengan sepasang sarung tangan sintetis yang digunakannya, masker wajah, kemudian sebotol _hand sanitizer_ di dalam saku mantelnya, Chanyeol siap untuk berangkat ke kantornya. Namun saat dirinya sudah siap untuk memutar kenop pintu, pergerakannya terhenti, dia melupakan sesuatu. Kembali ke berjalan ke dalam kamarnya sendiri dan setelah menemukan yang dia cari, dia kembali menuju pintu.

Hembusan nafasnya terdengar begitu kentara di ruangan sepi itu. Yang dilakukannya hanya berdiri dan terpaku menatap kenop pintu, antara ingin meraihnya atau tidak, memutarnya atau tidak, dan membukanya atau tidak. Rasa gugup yang dirasakannya ini sebelumnya pernah terjadi. Saat itu dia berada di detik-detik _job interview_ untuk mendapat pekerjaan yang didapatinya sekarang dan saat ini terulang kembali.

"Oke. Kau bisa melakukannya, Park Chanyeol." Kemudian setelah memberi motivasi pada dirinya sendiri, Chanyeol mulai mengenakan topi yang baru saja diambilnya dari kamar, selanjutnya yang dilakukannya adalah merai kenop pintu, memutarnya, membukanya, lalu mendorong daun pintu itu.

Lelaki tinggi itu mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menutupi wajahnya saat merasakan bias matahari. Ini rasanya seperti dia sudah menjadi makhluk gua saja yang bertahun-tahun menghindar raja siang itu, atau mungkin Chanyeol bisa mengumpamakan dirinya seperti vampir untuk lebih kerennya. Buru-buru Chanyeol membenarkan tatanan topinya agar bisa lebih menutup wajahnya.

Sepanjang langkah yang diambilnya hingga menuju halte, yang dilakukannya hanya menatap bawah, entah mengapa melihat kedua kakinya melangkah itu hal yang menarik tiba-tiba. Hingga kemudian dia sampai di halte yang ditujunya, bersamaan dengan itu pula sebuah bus yang searah akan mengantarkan di halte dekat kantornya tiba. Orang-orang yang awalnya menunggu disana langsung berhamburan memasuki bus itu, hingga terlihat penuh, semuanya berdesak-desakan.

Untuk menyambung langkah kembali hingga memasuki bus itu, Chanyeol ragu sebenarnya. Dia berdiri disana selang lima belas detik tanpa melakukan apapun, hingga bus berwarna hijau dengan corak kemerahan itu pun menghilang dari pandangannya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas –antara bimbang atau lega- setelah mengetahui jika masih ada bus lain yang akan berhenti di halte itu pada sepuluh menit selanjutnya. Dia tahu itu saat melihat jadwal pemberangkatan bus di papan yang tersedia disana. Kemudian menilik ke arah jam tangannya, dua puluh menit sebelum jam masuk kantornya, Chanyeol menyebutnya beruntung. Sepuluh menit dia gunakan untuk menunggu bus selanjutnya, kemudian sepuluh menit sisanya adalah lama waktunya menuju kantornya. Setidaknya dia akan tepat waktu sesampai di kantornya.

Waktu sepuluh menit yang sebenarnya terlihat pendek akan terasa lama jika digunakan untuk menunggu tanpa melakukan apapun. Chanyeol merasa bosan saat sudah memasuki menit keenam. Sedari tadi yang dilakukannya hanya mengangkat kepala saat merasa pegal menunduk, kemudian kembali menunduk lagi saat merasa hal itu perlu dilakukannya, selanjutnya diikuti dengan helaan nafas. Begitu berkali-kali dan omong-omong Chanyeol masih dengan posisi berdiri. Kursi halte yang tersedia disana hanya diisi tiga orang dan menyisakan banyak tempat sebenarnya, namun sepertinya Chanyeol tak minat untuk menempati salah satunya. Antara tak minat atau ragu. Membayangkan berapa banyak kuman atau pun bakteri jahat penyebab penyakit yang tertempel disana, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Chanyeol hanya merasa tak ingin kembali melakukan ritual mandinya selama setengah jam setelah menduduki salah satu diantaranya. Lebih baik dia berdiri selama yang dia bisa.

"Tuan, kau akan masuk atau tidak?" Chanyeol menyadarkan dirinya saat merasa ada seseorang yang tengah berbicara padanya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya kemudian mendapati seorang lelaki berumur dengan seragam bertugasnya yang tengah duduk di tempat kemudi, Chanyeol baru menyadari jika bus yang ditunggunya telah tiba. Akan tetapi Chanyeol tak langsung masuk, lelaki tinggi itu masih membawa kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, hanya untuk memastikan suatu hal. "Yang ku maksud memang kau, tuan. Iya, kau." Pria yang merupakan seorang supir di bus itu kembali menyuarakan suaranya, menegaskan pada Chanyeol jika memang dia lah orang yang dimaksud.

"O—oh?" Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. Kemudian bergegas memasukinya tanpa ingin membuang waktu lama.

Sebenarnya masih ada banyak kursi kosong disana, namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol memilih untuk berdiri saja. Lelaki tinggi itu bahkan tak memegangi salah satu kendali yang bergantung di atas kepalanya, membuat tubuhnya terhuyung-huyung saat bus mengerem atau kembali berjalan.

" _Oppa_ , apa kau tak ingin menempatinya?" Salah seorang penumpang, gadis berseragam sekolah atas menginterupsinya, mengundang Chanyeol untuk menoleh dan mambawa kedua mata bulat jernihnya untuk menatap perempuan itu. Sebuah _seat_ masih tersisa di sampingnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengulas sebuah senyum kemudian menggeleng sebagai responnya. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan diam setelahnya, tanpa ingin bertanya lagi. Kemudian memasang kembali satu _headset_ yang sebelumnya dia lepas hanya untuk bertanya pada lelaki dewasa itu.

Hingga kemudian setelah pemberhentian halte dua kali, Chanyeol turun di pemberhentian ketiga, sebuah halte yang terletak hanya berseberangan dengan gedung kantornya. Sekali lagi Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya saat merasa keringat dingin kembali meluncur melalui pelipisnya. Kedua matanya menatap tegas pada gedung megah di seberangnya, menatap pintu masuk disana dengan mantap. Dan dengan hembusan nafas terakhir, Chanyeol memantapkan langkahnya.

" _Everything is gonna be fine_ , Park Chanyeol." Mantapnya mengiringi di setiap langkahnya.

 _Well_ , hari ini merupakan hari baru bagi Chanyeol, sedikit ragu—namun sepertinya.

.

.

"Kim Jongin! Ambillah yang hanya kita butuhkan. Atau aku akan meninggalkanmu disini dengan semua barang di dalam _trolly_ itu."

Kai tersenyum main-main saat mendengar peringatan yang baru saja Sehun keluarkan. Dengan kedua tangan yang masih memegang kendali _trolly_ , pemuda itu kembali mendorongnya setelah memasukkan beberapa minuman soda dan susu berperisa stroberi. "Ini untuk permintaan maafmu, ingat?"

Sehun mendelik menatapnya. Bukan kaget karena peringatan yang Kai berikan, melainkan lagi-lagi Kai memasukkan tiga bungkus _potato snack_ ke dalam _trolly_. Kemudian memutar matanya merasa bodoh telah ditipu Kai. Seharusnya dia sadar jika nama Baekhyun hanyalah sebuah embel-embel yang Kai gunakan untuk memeras isi dompet Sehun. Bukan hanya itu, Kai juga mengancamnya jika akan membeberkan rahasianya mengenai kebiasaannya yang suka menghabiskan waktu di _club_ pada Baekhyun jika dia tak ingin memenuhi permintaan lelaki _tan_ itu. Sekali lagi Sehun meyakinkan dirinya, ini dilakukannya demi Baekhyun dan dirinya sendiri tentu saja.

"Jika bukan karena Baekhyun, aku tak akan melakukan hal sebodoh ini, Kim Jongin." Sehun mengucapkannya dengan penekanan di setiap kata. Mereka telah berada di depan kasir, _anyway_.

Mengenai mengapa mereka bebas berkeliaran di tengah kota seperti ini, bukan tanpa usaha mereka bisa melakukannya. Keduanya meminta manajer mereka dengan memohon-mohon untuk mengosongkan jadwal di pagi hari hingga siang nanti. Alasan yang digunakan sebenarnya sudah biasa, ingin beristirahat di akhir pekan sejenak tanpa melakukan pekerjaan. Sang manajer sudah menolak lima kali sebenarnya, namun gagal di saat yang keenam, karena Sehun dan Kai mulai melakukan _aegyo_ mereka. Lelaki yang lebih tua enam tahun dari mereka itu tentu terpaksa mengiyakan permintaan mereka, karena sungguh tak ada yang mengerikan jika dibanding melihat _aegyo_ kedua anak itu, bahkan untuk melihat film horror sekalipun, sang manajer lebih memilih untuk itu.

Kemudian dengan pakaian tertutup, topi, dan beberapa aksesoris untuk penyamaran mereka, keduanya memulai hari dengan mengendarai mobil menuju _mini market_ di pukul sembilan pagi. Membeli apa-apa saja yang dibutuhkan sebagai bingkisan permintaan maaf untuk Baekhyun karena telah membuat lelaki kecil itu mabuk tempo lalu di pesta kecil mereka. Namun sekali lagi Sehun menegaskan, itu hanyalah akal-akal seorang Kim Jongin saja.

"Yap! Ini karena Byun Baekhyun, sahabat tercintamu, Sehunie~" Kai mulai menggoda karibnya kembali, seraya menunggu sang kasir menghitung berapa biaya yang perlu mereka—oh tidak, Sehun keluarkan nantinya.

"Sial! Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan bodoh itu lagi, Kim Jongin!"

" _Really_? Bukankah itu panggilan yang manis, Sehunie?"

"Sialan kau—"

"Semuanya 300 ribu won, tuan."

"—apa!?" Sehun yang awalnya bersiap mendaratkan kepalan tangannya pada kepala Kai tiba-tiba saja mendarat di meja kasir. Suara yang dihasilkan begitu keras, menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung disana. Terlebih dengan gema suara yang Sehun keluarkan yang begitu keras, sang kasir bahkan sudah merasa ciut dengan pandangan takutnya.

Sehun lekas saja memutarkan kepalanya menghadap ke lelaki di sampingnya. Kedua matanya masih mendelik kaget dan lebih lebar saat melihat Kai hanya tersenyum puas padanya. Lelaki itu benar-benar mempermainkannya dan Sehun bersumpah akan membalasnya.

"Baekhyun, kau ingat?"

–dan Sehun bersumpah akan melempar Kai ke segitiga bermuda sekali pun.

.

.

Kedua mata lelaki itu melebar saat tak sengaja menangkap sebuah siluet tinggi yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerja ketua mereka. Kedua kakinya dibawanya untuk melangkah menuju lelaki itu. Tangan kanannya bersiap untuk menepuk bahu lelaki tinggi yang masih menghadap pintu namun diurungkannya setelah mengingat sesuatu. Kemudian memutuskan untuk memanggil nama lelaki itu saat dikira keputusan itu adalah yang lebih baik.

"Chanyeol?"

Sang lelaki berbalik, bergantian posisi membelakangi pintu dan mulai menatap penuh pada sosok di hadapannya. "Oh? Luhan?" Ada nada kaget yang terselip di setiap katanya.

Senyuman Luhan bahkan tak lepas sejak dia melihat siluet Chanyeol, bertambah dengan kedua matanya yang nampak berbinar. Merasa senang menemukan Chanyeol di kantor. "Kau disini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk. Tangan kanannya terangkat mengusap kepala bagian belakang. "Yah, sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu."

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tak melihatmu di mejamu tadi?" Luhan mulai mengambil langkah dengan keyakinan jika Chanyeol akan kembali ke mejanya. Meja keduanya bersebelahan.

Dan dengan itu pula Chanyeol ikut melangkah. Tangan kirinya menenteng sebuah tas kantor berwarna hitam yang belum sempat dia simpan di mejanya, karena Jessica yang memintanya untuk memberikan hasil laporan tepat waktu, tanpa adanya dispensasi waktu. Jessica itu sangat displin mengenai hal itu.

"Aku harus memberikan hasil pekerjaanku pada ketua dahulu." Chanyeol terhipnotis untuk ikut tersenyum. "Oh, apa kau melihat Jongdae? Aku berencana untuk—"

"Wow, Park Chanyeol." Belum lama, seseorang yang tengah dibicarakan muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. Menepuk pundak Chanyeol, kemudian merangkulnya. Menahan keduanya –Chanyeol dan Luhan- untuk melanjutkan beberapa langkah menuju ruangan mereka. "Kau disini?" Jongdae tersenyum padanya, amat lebar. Menghiraukan tatapan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya, kesal sekaligus tak nyaman.

"Kim Jongdae." Luhan berbisik padanya, memperingatkan padanya akan suatu hal.

Namun Jongdae hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Biar saja." Kemudian kembali memfokuskan diri pada Chanyeol. "Kau—sungguhan-disini?" Dan menanyakan kembali pertanyaan sebelumnya, menegaskan sebenarnya.

"Ya, aku disini." Chanyeol mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya agar Jongdae menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya. Namun sepertinya lelaki itu tak memiliki niatan untuk melepas rangkulannya. Menghindari pun percuma karena Jongdae benar-benar telah merapatkan kedua tubuh mereka, membuat Chanyeol yang tingginya melebihi darinya menunduk untuk menyamai. Sepertinya Jongdae ingin bermain-main kali ini.

"Wow." Sekali lagi Jongdae menatapnya terkejut, ekspresi yang tak murni. "Atas dasar apa, Park Chanyeol?"

"Pertama, jauhkan tubuhmu dulu, Kim Jongdae." Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan nada sarkastiknya. Jongdae hanya tersenyum main-main padanya kemudian mulai melepaskan rangkulannya. "Sesuai dengan janji kita—" Chanyeol menepukkan kedua tangan yang masih terlapisi dengan kaos tangan di masing-masing bagian jas yang telah Jongdae sentuh, "—aku kemari untuk memberikan laporanku pada Jessica." Kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan, kiri, dan memutarnya, merasa pegal dengan posisi yang dia pertahankan sebelumnya. "Dan alasan lainnya karena Yoora _noona_." Dia menghela nafas mengingat hal itu.

Jongdae tak bisa mengendalikan wajah penasarannya, kali ini murni. Begitu pula yang dilakukan dengan Luhan.

"Ada apa dengan Yoora _noona_?" kali ini Luhan mencoba bersuara.

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawabnya. Dia menyambung langkah kembali untuk memasuki ruang mereka, membuat kedua teman kantornya itu juga mengikutinya hingga ke meja Chanyeol sekali pun. "Yoora _noona_ akan membawaku ke temannya yang seorang psikiater di London jika tak melakukan ini."

" _Well_ , sedikit lebih yang dilakukan Yoora _noona_ adalah benar."

Luhan mendelik pada Jongdae, merasa jika temannya itu tidak bisa melihat suasanya yang terjadi. Dan Jongdae hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum jenaka.

"Aku yakin jika kau bisa sembuh dengan sendirinya, Park Chanyeol." Luhan meyakinkan. Dapat dilihat Chanyeol tengah mengeluarkan sebuah lebaran koran yang telah dipotong kotak dengan sedemikian rupa dari tas kantornya, lalu meletakkannya di atas kursinya dan mulai mendudukinya. Luhan menatap ke arah Jongdae yang tengah mendelikkan kedua matanya melihat itu, kemudian tersenyum geli merasa lucu dengan ekspresi Jongdae.

"Ya—" Chanyeol tersenyum padanya, "—terimakasih, Luhan."

.

.

Baekhyun tengah menonton sebuah film _action_ dari DVDnya dengan beberapa cemilan yang menemani saat bel apartemennya berbunyi. Seingatnya dia tak ada janji dengan siapapun hari ini. Itulah mengapa Baekhyun lebih memilih waktunya untuk melakukan hal ini disamping untuk menunggu waktu bekerjanya hingga sore nanti.

 ** _Ting tong…_**

Sebungkus stik kentang yang baru saja dibukanya, diletakkannya di meja hadapannya. Jika diperhatikan kembali, Baekhyun sebenarnya tak benar-benar hanya membuka satu bungkus itu saja. Lima bungkus makanan ringan, beberapa susu kotak stroberi dan kaleng yang telah habis isinya terbuang di keranjang sampah sebelah sofa yang dia duduki. Baekhyun memang mudah lapar jika tidak melakukan apapun, dia bahkan tak bisa fokus dengan film yang dia putar itu saking sibuknya dengan makanan-makanan itu. Apalagi setelah mengingat jika dia belum menyerap energi dari siapa pun semenjak sore kemarin. Uh, Baekhyun bahkan bertaruh jika berat badannya semakin bertambah saja karena tak bisa mengendalikan kebiasaan itu. Padahal sebelumnya dia berniat untuk diet, namun sepertinya hal itu hanya jadi mitos saja baginya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Baekhyun menilik dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka pintu apartemennya. Merapikan baju yang tengah dia pakai, meraih selembar tisu yang menyapukannya pada sekitar bibirnya untuk mengantisipasi jika ada remah-remah makanan disana. Seburuk apapun yang dilakukannya sebelumnya, setidaknya dia harus bisa terlihat baik di depan orang-orang yang akan ditemuinya nanti.

Langkahnya kemudian terbawa menuju pintu keluar—dan masuk- satu-satunya disana, setelah sebelum itu dia membuang tisu yang dipakainya tadi ke keranjang sampah. Lalu sekali lagi Baekhyun merapikan penampilannya, kali ini tatanan rambutnya. Kemudian tanpa menilik ke _intercom_ , Baekhyun membuka kunci dan mengayunkan daun pintu untuk membukanya. Kedua matanya menatap heran pada kedua laki-laki yang di hadapannya. Satu laki-laki tinggi yang berdiri tepat di depannya, dan satu lainnya di belakang lelaki itu dengan beberapa kantong bawaan. Keduanya sama-sama mengenakan topi dan masker yang menutupi setengah wajah mereka, terlebih keduanya saat ini tengah menunduk. Baekhyun sama sekali tak bisa menebak siapa mereka.

"Baekhyun."

Namun sebuah suara bisikan yang mengarah padanya, membuat Baekhyun mengenali lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya dari suaranya. "Sehun?"

"Biarkan kami masuk, Byun Baekhyuuun!" Satu suara lainnya mengikuti. Lelaki di belakang Baekhyun dengan barang-barang bawannya, masuk begitu saja tanpa perlu meminta izin dari sang pemilik apartemen. Kai meletakkan seluruh barangnya di atas meja, kemudian tubuhnya dia istirahatkan di sofa sembari kedua matanya menatap ke arah layar televisi yang memutarkan sebuah film. _White House Down_ , Kai telah menonton film itu sebelum ini.

"Apa saja yang kalian bawa? Banyak sekali." Baekhyun bergumam menatap tiga bungkus plastik besar di atas mejanya.

Sehun datang dari belakang setelah menutup pintu. "Kai memintaku untuk membelikan ini semua sebagai permintaan maaf atas kejadian tempo lalu. Dan tepatnya lagi, Kai yang memilih semua ini. Aku yang membayarnya." Sehun merasa sangat dongkol saat mengingat hal itu, namun bibirnya tak lama membentuk sebuah seringai main-main saat melihat Kai yang nampak kelelahan. Salah sendiri dia memilih semua itu. "Dan Kai yang membawakan semua itu dari lantai bawah sampai kemari." Sehun menambahkan, kemudian ikut mendudukkan diri di samping Kai lalu dengan sengaja menumpukan semua beban tubuhnya pada Kai. Sementara Baekhyun memeriksa semua isi kantong itu, matanya berbinar senang melihatnya. Beberapa bahan makanan dan _snack_ untuk persediaan hari-hari selanjutnya.

"Terimakasih, Sehun!" Dan dengan itu Sehun ikut tersenyum melihatnya, mengabaikan Kai yang mendesis disampingnya, merasa terganggu dengan beban tubuhnya.

 _Well_ , demi melihat senyuman itu, Sehun rela hingga dompetnya tak berisi sekali pun. Menghilangkan nama Kai untuk ikut campur di dalamnya tentu saja.

Asal itu ditujukan untuk orang yang dicintai, mengapa tidak?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N : Yoosh! Semalaman menyelesaikan bagian ini, jadi bagaimana? :v hoho, maaf atas perubahan dadakan ini. Kemudian maaf lagi atas tidak adanya momen ChanBaek disini. Saya hanya ingin menjelaskan semua masalah Chanyeol saja di bagian ini dan bagian selanjutnya kita mulai dengan momen mereka. Hoho!**

 **Dan kemudian, author meminta maaf untuk beberapa hari –atau minggu- ke depannya karena bakal telat publish, author akan UAS untuk senin nanti.**

 ** _And last,_**

 ** _Review please~_**

 **-Fazamy-**


	5. Chapter 4 (Catched You!)

"Jadi, kurasa kau paham alasanku untuk kemari, Park Chanyeol." Yoora bersuara sesudahnya meletakkan kembali gelas minuman yang sebelum itu isinya telah membasahi tenggorokannya. Kemudian fokus menatap adiknya atas pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan.

Kali ini tak ada kejutan atau pun hal-hal lain yang membuat Chanyeol kelupaan dengan masakannya atas kehadiran Yoora. Chanyeol bukan seseorang yang bisa memprediksi keadaan dengan mudahnya, dia tahu Yoora akan datang dan menanyakan hal itu karena kakaknya sendiri yang sebelumnya telah mengatakan padanya.

Mereka tengah melakukan _meeting_ kecil saat ini. Diskusi keluarga yang bahkan hanya dihadiri oleh dua orang saja. Park Chanyeol dan Park Yoora. Sangat kecil karena nyatanya Yoora memutuskan untuk tak membawa suami dan buah hatinya untuk ikut bersamanya. Yoora pikir ini hanyalah masalah yang boleh diketahui secara _intens_ oleh keluarga inti saja. Yang dimaksudnya adalah keluarga yang masih memiliki hubungan sedarah, kakak-adik kandung, bukan kakak ipar dengan adik ipar, atau mungkin keponakan dengan sang paman. Alasan lainnya juga Yoora hanya tak ingin memperparah keadaan Chanyeol dengan membawa suami dan anak perempuannya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah memikirkan matang mengenai keputusannya ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya sedikit ragu dengan kematangan keputusan yang akan diambilnya. Dia hanya merasa masih perlu melakukan beberapa hal mengenai pekerjaannya, kesehariannya, atau bahkan—Chanyeol tak yakin dengan hal ini, tapi ini mungkin bisa menjadi hal pertimbangannya—percintaannya? Chanyeol meringis tiap memikirkan hal itu. Diantara semua faktor yang membuatnya untuk bertahan disini, entah kenapa dia bisa memikirkannya sejauh itu.

Maka atas seluruh pertimbangan yang telah dia pikirkan, Chanyeol memutuskan—

"Aku akan menetap disini."—meski masih dengan sedikit keraguan.

Mendengar keputusan bijak itu, Yoora tersenyum maklum. Dia berpikir jika adiknya sudah sedewasa ini dalam mengambil keputusan bijak itu. Di lain sisi, Yoora tak merasa harus memaksa Chanyeol untuk ikut dengannya, dirinya percaya jika Chanyeol pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri tanpa merepotkan banyak orang—meski fakta mengatakan yang sebaliknya-.

"Baiklah." Yoora berdiri, membuat Chanyeol mendongak untuk bisa menatapnya. Senyuman itu bahkan tak bisa lepas dari wajah anggun kakaknya, membuatnya terlihat lebih menawan. "Itu bagus, Park Chanyeol." Kemudian tangan kanannya meraih sebuah tas kerja khas wanitanya, membereskan beberapa barang miliknya yang dia keluarkan tadi, kemudian dia masukkan kembali.

"Serius?" Chanyeol ikut berdiri masih dengan memperhatikan setiap gerakan Yoora yang kali ini memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya itu. "Kau kemari hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu, _noona_?" Yoora mengangguk menanggapinya. "Bahkan di tengah jadwal sibuk kantormu?" Sekali lagi sebuah anggukan yang di dapatinya.

Yoora menyamankan posisi tas kerjanya di bahu kanannya, kemudian kembali menatap paras adiknya yang masih terlihat takjub memandangnya. "Ya. Bukankah itu penting, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tak mengerti bagian mana yang Yoora anggap penting, memintanya atas sebuah keputusan dengan sebuah paksaan, atau di bagian ini memang mengenai dirinya, Park Chanyeol, seorang dari Park Yoora, keluarganya. Akan tetapi Chanyeol menangkis seluruh pemikiran aneh lainnya, dia merasa berterimakasih pada kakaknya yang walaupun hanya sedikit waktu yang dihabiskannya untuk mengunjunginya. Sedikit, namun mengesankan. Setidaknya dengan hal ini, Chanyeol tak perlu merasa kesepian kembali. Dia masih memiliki kakaknya.

"Terimakasih, _noona_." Dan atas seluruh dasar itu pula, Chanyeol mengucapkannya. Sebuah senyum yang tak jauh menawan terlukis indah di parasnya yang terlahir tampan itu. Yoora melihat hal itu, menimbang kapan terakhir kali dia dulu melihat senyuman itu pula.

Namun seluruh suasana hangat itu melebur seketika, saat Yoora mencoba untuk mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk meraih surai abu-abu sang adik dan lelaki itu malah mengambil langkah mundur. Yoora berdecak. "Kenapa? Apa kau berniat untuk menolak keluargamu sendiri, huh?"

Chanyeol menatapnya kikuk, sebuah senyuman paksaan kemudian menggantikan yang sebelumnya. "Aku hanya belum terbiasa."

Sang kakak menatapnya tak percaya, kedua alisnya bahkan hampir bertautan satu sama lain. "Bahkan dengan keluargamu sendiri, kau belum terbiasa, Park Chanyeol?" Kemudian sebuah senyum jenaka didapatinya.

Yoora hanya menggelengkan kepalanya,

Terkadang Chanyeol memang perlu untuk dipaksa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UNTOUCHABLE**

 **(Catched You!) –chapter 4**

 **By Fazamy**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin (Kai), Byun Baekbum, Kim Jongdae, Xi Luhan, etc**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor (maybe), etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **.**

 **Note :** **Yoosh~ chapter 4 is coooome. Maaf atas keterlambatan chapter ini, hehe. Di chapter ini kalian akan kembali menemukan momen ChanBaek, mereka masih belum damai, yaa. Aku harap kalian bisa menangkap langsung apa yang dimaksud dari** _ **cathed you**_ **disini. Jika sudah menebak, tolong beri reviewnya ^^ bagaimana menurut kalian mengenai chapter ini. Jujur, di chapter ini aku memikirkan bagaimana alur dan** _ **scene**_ **nya dengan benar-benar,** _ **so thinking hard**_ **. Kuharap tidak mengecewakan, guys :3**

 _ **Last, happy reading all!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terimakasih!" Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya berbungkuk di balik meja kasir setelah melayani pelanggan di toko buku tempatnya bekerja. Tangan kanannya tergerak untuk melambai pada seorang gadis kecil yang tengah bergandengan tangan dengan ibunya. Tatapan polos gadis kecil itu menghipnotis Baekhyun untuk menarik seulas senyum menawannya, kedua matanya ikut tersenyum karena hal itu, membuat sang gadis kecil menatapnya kagum.

Omong-omong, mengenai penjaga meja kasir seharusnya itu adalah tugas Krystal Jung. Gadis remaja itu tak bisa datang bekerja sore ini. Membuat perijinan pada sang manajer jika dia perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk tugas kelompok yang baru saja diberikan oleh dosennya dua hari yang lalu. Baekhyun baru mengetahuinya setelah Wendy mengiriminya sebuah pesan.

Kemudian tak jauh dari tempatnya, terlihat Luhan yang kini tengah menata beberapa stok buku yang baru datang dari penerbitnya, menatanya berdasarkan golongan atau _genre_ yang dibedakan agar lebih mudah dalam pencariannya.

"Luhan." Baekhyun memanggilnya, berasumsi untuk mengajaknya berbincang ringan sejenak karena toko tengah sepi. Dirinya hanya merasa untuk perlu melakukan pendekatan dengan teman kerjanya itu, setidaknya hal itu bisa merubah kondisi canggung yang tiap kali menyelimuti keduanya sore ini.

Luhan menyahut dengan sapaan ramahnya, seperti biasa. Jika dilihat kembali, pada sisi lain sebenarnya Luhan sama sekali tak merasakan kesusahan dalam bersosialisasi dengan orang baru. Justru dia termasuk karakter orang-orang yang _easy going_ , selalu mudah menerima segala hal-hal baru di sekitarnya.

"Apa kau tidak bekerja?" Baekhyun membantunya menata beberapa buku baru itu. Ada alasan lain mengapa dia menanyakan pertanyaan basa-basi itu. Hal itu karena biasanya Luhan datang ke toko pada pukul enam sore, atau terlambat tiga puluh menit dari itu, tidak sampai pukul tujuh. Dan tiga hari ini Baekhyun memperhatikan, Luhan berangkat satu jam lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Pekerjaanku lebih cepat selesai dari yang kuperkirakan, Baekhyun." Ada jeda dan Baekhyun melihatnya tersenyum. "Aku tak perlu kembali melembur hingga petang hari."

Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk dan bibir membulat. "Tapi kenapa kau memilih untuk bekerja disini? Bukankah kau sudah nyaman dengan pekerjaan utamamu sebagai editor?" Kali ini Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

Luhan meletakkan sebuah buku terakhir pada rak yang bertuliskan _**Science**_ , kemudian menatap lawan bicaranya penuh-penuh. "Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku menyukai buku." Kemudian menjawab sekenanya.

Lalu bersamaan dengan itu, bel yang terpasang otomatis pada pintu masuk berbunyi. Seorang wanita yang diperkirakan seumuran dengan Krystal masuk, kemudian melangkah menuju rak-rak buku. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam, lalu sesekali menatap pada jejeran buku-buku disana, sama sekali tak memperhatikan sekitar selain pada ponsel dan judul-judul buku. Bahkan saat Luhan menghampirinya, memulai pekerjaannya dengan menanyakan hal apa yang mungkin bisa dia bantu, perempuan remaja itu masih saja terus melangkah maju. Keduanya bertabrakan sebelum Luhan mengucapkan kalimatnya, membuat ponsel perempuan itu terjatuh.

Baekhyun melihat bagian itu sangat jelas saat dia baru saja berdiri di belakang meja kasir. Kedua matanya menatap paku pada gadis remaja itu saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan Luhan, dalam hal ini Luhan membantunya untuk mengambilkan ponsel hitam yang terjatuh itu. Satu hal yang Baekhyun ketahui dari perempuan itu, mereka sama. Kemudian Baekhyun semakin yakin saat ,netra mereka bersinggungan. Keduanya saling melempar senyum, lalu mencoba menghiraukan satu sama lain dengan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing.

.

.

.

Kai mulai memasuki mobil, bertempat di _seat_ belakang yang kemudian disusul oleh Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya. Suasana di luar sana nampak ramai, selalu seperti itu saat mereka melakukan _tour concert_ di setiap tahunnya. Para penggemar akan menunggui idola mereka di halaman bandara, member sebuah sambutan hangat yang meskipun berujung dengan desak-desakan di antara lautan manusia itu. Kali ini mereka melakukannya di Jepang, sebagai penutup konser yang telah tergelar di seluruh Asia. Setelah ini, kemudian kedua idola itu diharuskan untuk fokus pada _comeback_ mereka yang akan terlaksana tiga bulan lagi setelah konser terakhir.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi masih melambat walaupun sudah lima menit sejak dihidupkan, itu karena para penggemar yang masih berkumpul di sekitar mereka. Beberapa pengawalan juga telah dilakukan di setiap sisi agar tak terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan. Sehun bisa melihat dari dalam mobil ada salah satu gadis yang tengah menggenggam sebuah coklat dan surat. Gadis itu menangis tersedu, meminta para pengawal itu untuk mengijinkannya memberikan bingkisan itu pada penggemarnya. Sehun tak tahu pasti apa yang gadis itu ucapkan—atau raungkan-, dirinya hanya tahu jika gadis itu selalu menyebutkan namanya, itu terlihat dari bagaimana bibir gadis itu dalam mengucapkan namanya, sangat jelas. Gadis itu terus mendorong dan sekaligus terdorong ke depan karena di belakangnya masih terdapat banyak penggemar yang berdesakan demi bisa meraih mobil mereka. Sehun meringis, tak menyangka jika mereka akan melakukan hal yang bahkan bisa menyakiti diri mereka sendiri. Sedikit anarkis.

Kaca mobil diturunkan, hanya setengah dari keseluruhan. Sehun tak mengindahkan teguran dari sang manajer yang kini duduk di _seat_ tepat depannya. Para penggemar lalu memekik kesenangan, hampir-hampir seluruh yang disana menangis saat melihatnya tersenyum. Meski sebuah _fanservice_ , namun setidaknya mereka bisa melihat bagaimana sang idola tersenyum langsung pada mereka.

Sehun memakukan pandangannya hanya pada seorang _fangirl_ yang malah semakin menangis melihatnya seperti itu. Jari telunjuk kanannya terarah pada sebuah coklat dan amplop yang berada di tangan sang gadis, "Apa itu untukku?" dia bertanya menggunakan bahasa inggris, tak yakin menggunakan bahasa sana yang dia sendiri masih perlu belajar.

Sang gadis mengangguk cepat, kemudian tangan kanannya terulur untuk memberikan bingkisan yang sudah dipersiapkannya jauh waktu. Sehun menerimanya dengan senang hati, tak membuat gadis itu untuk berhenti menangis, tepatnya menangis bahagia.

"Terimakasih." Sehun berucap. Tangan kirinya yang menganggur diulurkannya keluar dari jendela kaca mobil, kemudian berhenti tepat setelah menyentuh di atas rambut panjang sang gadis. Sekali lagi Sehun melakukan _fanservice_ yang terbaik. Dia yakin jika setelah ini perlakuannya akan menjadi perbincangan hangat bagi para penggemarnya disana, terlebih saat dia masih merasakan _blitz_ kamera yang menghujani _moment_ itu. "Belajarlah yang rajin. Sampai bertemu di konser besok." Kemudian baru setelah itu mobil yang ditumpanginya bisa melaju menjauhi kerumunan.

Sehun menutup kembali jendela mobil, lalu memposisikan dirinya agar nyaman di tempat duduknya. Coklat dan sebuah amplop yang sudah terlipat-lipat itu dia taruh pada pangkuannya.

"Wow. Kau melakukannya dengan bagus, Oh Sehun." Kai mulai berkomentar setelah melihat segala hal yang terjadi tadi. Pikirnya, Sehun memang sangat pandai dalam melakukan _skinship_ pada para penggemarnya. Dan apa yang ada di pikirannya, mungkin Sehun selalu dalam keadaan _lapar_ jika menyangkut dengan para penggemar.

" _Thanks_." Sehun menyahut dengan senyuman geli bercampur senang setelah membaca surat yang diterimanya tadi. Kemudian memasukkan kembali pada amplopnya lalu menaruhnya pada saku jaket yang dikenakannya, berniat untuk menyimpannya nanti. Ini merupakan surat yang keseratus kalinya dia terima dan Sehun selalu menyimpan keseluruhan itu, sangat menghormati apa yang penggemarnya berikan padanya. Dia bahkan memiliki tempat khusus untuk menyimpan barang-barang pemberian itu di dalam kamarnya.

" _Anyway_ , apa kau sudah mengabari Baekhyun mengenai tur kita ini?" Kai mengingatkan. Hanya karena Sehun yang selalu menundanya dan mengatakan jika lebih baik dia menghubungi Baekhyun setelah sampai di tempa tujuan saja. Kai sangat baik, bukan?

Sehun mengekeh, Kai memang sangat mengerti bagaimana dirinya dan Baekhyun. Meski keduanya lebih sering tak akur dalam hal sepele, namun Kai menjadi orang yang terbaik jika dia sudah mengingatkannya mengenai Baekhyun. Hal itu termasuk pada saat Kai _memalaknya_ untuk membelikan banyak makanan dengan menggunakan nama Baekhyun.

"Kau boleh memakan setengahnya." Dan Sehun akan menjadi orang yang terbaik bagi Kai setelahnya. Sehun menyukai coklat, sangat, maka dari itu dia selalu menerima banyak coklat dari para penggemarnya. Namun di lain sisi dia tak pernah melupakan fakta juga jika Kai pun menyukai hal yang sama dengannya, meski tak terlalu seperti Sehun namun Kai tetap akan memakannya.

Kai menerimanya dengan binar kesenangan. Dia membuka dengan perlahan bungkusan itu, tak ingin merobek sebuah _note_ berwarna merah yang juga tertempel disana. _Sehun oppa, saranghaeyo~_ , seperti itulah isinya. Kemudian memberikan pada Sehun note itu tanpa melihat jika lelaki itu tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kalian beristirahatlah untuk siang ini." Suara sang manajer terdengar setelah memutus panggilan telepon dengan seorang promotor konsernya di negeri sakura itu. "Latihan, penyesuaian panggung, dan lain-lainnya akan kalian lakukan petang nanti." lanjutnya.

.

.

Baekbum menerima sebuah panggilan dari kedua orang tuanya di jam istirahat pekerjaannya. Kedua orang tuanya mengirim pesan sebelumnya, menanyakan pada waktu yang tepat apa untuk melakukan panggilan padanya.

" _Bagaimana kabarmu, nak?"_ sebuah sapaan pertama yang wajib ibunya ucapkan saat melakukan panggilan dengan anak-anaknya.

"Aku baik, bu. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" dan dengan itu pula Baekbum hanya perlu member jawaban sesuai dengan keadaannya.

Kemudian ketukan pintu terdengar lalu masuk seorang _office boy_ yang kini tengah mengantarkan minuman dan makanan yang sebelumnya Baekbum telah pesan. Lelaki dewasa itu menggumamkan ucapan terimakasih yang dijawab sebuah anggukan, dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan setelah meletakkan paket siang di atas meja kerja sang atasan.

" _Kami baik."_ Kali ini sang ayah menyahut. Baekbum berasumsi jika kedua orang tuanya kini melakukan mode _loudspeaker_ yang sama seperti dia lakukan. _"Lalu bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apa kau melakukannya dengan baik? Kemudian bagaimana dengan perburuanmu?"_

Lelaki dewasa yang merupakan anak pertama dari pasangan Byun itu tengah menyesap sedikit dari kopi yang baru saja diterimanya tadi. Kebulan asap sangat terlihat jelas diatas cairan hitam itu, masih panas namun tak terlalu.

Untuk sejenak, Baekbum sama sekali belum menyahuti pertanyaan dari ayahnya tersebut. Lelaki itu masih sibuk dengan hidangan yang tersaji diatas meja kantornya. Meski hanya secangkir kopi panas, segelas air mineral, kemudian sepotong roti—faforitnya. Itu semua setidaknya bisa bekerja untuk memenuhi isi perutnya, menunda rasa lapar hingga dia selesai dengan praktiknya ini.

" _Baekbum?"_

Baekbum sesegera mungkin menelan kunyahan rotinya setelah mendengar sang ibu memanggilnya. "O—oh? Maaf." Dirinya hampir saja lupa jika sudah dihadapkan dengan itu semua. Kemudian menegakkan posisi duduknya, "Semuanya baik—" lalu mulai mengingat apa saja yang ayahnya tanyakan sebelumnya, "—mulai dari pekerjaan, aku sangat menikmatinya disini, ayah. Semuanya berjalan lancar dan baik karena aku menyukai pekerjaanku. Kemudian soal yang terakhir, itu juga baik. Hampir setiap saat di setiap harinya aku dapat bersentuhan dengan mereka, jadi semuanya terpenuhi. Aku tak terlalu menyerapnya secara berlebihan, namun cukup setidaknya." Dan diakhiri oleh seulas senyum menawan, terlihat tampan. Berbanding terbalik dengan adiknya yang justru lebih terlihat manis dan cantik. Haha

Baekbum bisa mendengar ayahnya mengekeh pelan disana, membuatnya terhipnotis untuk lebih tersenyum semakin lebar lalu menggelengkan kepala. Memang selalu seperti ini akhirnya setelah dia memberikan laporan tentang bagaimana perburuannya kepada ayahnya.

" _Ayah sangat bangga padamu, Byun Baekbum."_

Kemudian diakhiri dengan Baekbum yang berucap, "Terimakasih, ayah."

" _Lalu bagaimana dengan kabar adikmu?"_ Suara ibu ikut menyahut setelah lama terdiam. _"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya, bukan?"_

"Baekhyun baik. Kami sudah bertemu sebelumnya, sekitar—" Baekbum menghitung hari, mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir dia bertemu adiknya itu di kantornya yang bahkan menjadi pertemuan pertama setelah sang adik memutuskan untuk menetap di kota itu. "—seminggu yang lalu."

" _Apa!? Bukan kah itu pertama kalinya kalian bertemu di kantormu, Byun Baekbum!?"_

Uh oh? Dan kali ini Baekbum baru menyadari dimana letak kesalahannya sebagai seorang kakak. Jika ayahnya selalu bisa bangga padanya, di lain sisi juga nyonya Byun memang terkesan lebih sayang dan protektif pada sang adik. Itu tak menutup kemungkinan mengapa ibunya itu justru terdengar sangat terkejut mengenai ucapannya.

"Maafkan aku, ibu."

" _Sudahlah, sayang. Bukan kah Baekbum juga perlu fokus pada pekerjaannya? Dia tentu tak memiliki waktu banyak untuk mengurusi adiknya yang sama sekali belum tentu bisa membantunya balik."_

Baekbum meringis mendengar perkataan sang ayah. Ayahnya sama sekali tak membantunya dan Baekbum yakin kini jika sang ibu tengah menekan emosinya lebih dalam agar tak meledak begitu saja disaat masih ada dirinya.

"Tapi kami masih selalu berhubungan melalui pesan sosial media." Setidaknya hal itu masih bisa membantu ibunya untuk tak terlalu mengkhawatirkan sang adik. "Dia berkata jika tengah bekerja sebagai pegawai di sebuah toko buku." Lanjutnya.

" _Oh, benarkah?"_ Suara sang ibu terdengar lebih santai dari sebelumnya dan itu membuatnya lega.

"Ya. Dia sangat menyukai pekerjaannya."

" _Syukurlah—"_

" _Apa kau serius, Baekbum? Hanya dengan menjadi seorang penjaga saja dia sangat menyukainya? Apakah tak ada pekerjaan lain yang bisa dia jadikan sebagai profesi sungguhan?"_

Baekbum menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menggeram pelan atas ucapan ayahnya yang kembali membawa suasana kelam itu lagi.

"Setidaknya Baekhyun baik-baik saja sekarang."

Kemudian tak ada suara ibunya lagi yang menyahut.

" _Baiklah. Ayah pikir cukup saja."_ — _ **memang sebaiknya seperti itu**_ _. "Terus awasi adikmu itu mengenai perburuannya. Jangan sampai dia terlalu banyak menyerap energi atau bahkan sama sekali tak menyerap apapun sebagai asupannya"_

Dan Baekbum seharusnya menyadari jika tak sepenuhnya sang ayah membenci adiknya itu. Bukan masalah Baekhyun yang keras kepala atau ayahnya yang terlalu keras pada Baekhyun. Keduanya hanya belum memunculkan rasa percaya pada masing-masing yang ujungnya menimbulkan sebuah perselisihan dalam keluarga mereka. Keduanya terlalu memiliki ego yang tinggi.

"Tentu, ayah, ibu. Aku akan melakukannya untuk kalian." Kemudian dengan itu sambungan telepon terputus.

Baekbum menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kerjanya, mencoba untuk lebih rileks. Kedua matanya menatap hidangan roti dan kopi yang sudah mendingin dengan pandangan tak minat. Nafsunya untuk menghabiska itu semua menguap begitu saja. Lalu beralih memandang waktu pada jam dinding di ruangannya. Waktu istirahat telah selesai dan saatnya kembali bekerja, mengurus beberapa berkas pasien dan bertemu dengan beberapa diantara mereka yang telah membuat janji. Namun sebelum itu Baekbum menyempatkan sebentar untuk mengirim sebuah pesan pada objek yang sebelumnya menjadi bahan pembicaraannya dengan sang ayah dan ibu.

.

.

.

Sedikit mengenai Jessica dan Wendy. Perkenalan keduanya dimulai saat di dalam pesawat, duduk bersebelahan selama perjalanan dari Kalifornia menuju Korea, kemudian memulai sebuah perbincangan kecil. Jessica bukanlah orang yang bisa diam begitu saja, dengan karakternya yang seperti itulah kemudian dirinya memulai pembicaraan dengan sosok yang duduk di sampingnya. Dan berbanding terbalik dengan Wendy yang karakternya memang pendiam, terlebih dengan orang-orang asing atau di lingkungan barunya, dirinya masih perlu untuk melakukan penyesuaian diri dengan jangka waktu seminggu atau paling lama sebulan setidaknya. Karakter keduanya sangat berbanding terbalik, namun karena itu pula mereka bisa saling melengkapi hubungan pertemanan itu.

Beberapa orang pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka yang kemudian berakhir di tempat pemberhentian, namun tidak untuk Jessica. Dia langsung meminta _contact personal_ milik Wendy saat baru saja keluar dari bandara. Wendy yang sama sekali tak berpikir akan hal itu tentu saja terkejut, terlebih dia merupakan tipe orang yang sangat menjaga dirinya dari orang asing. Namun keraguannya hilang begitu Jessica yang langsung menyadari hal itu, dia benar-benar peka.

" _Tenang saja. Aku pastikan tidak akan ada hal buruk apapun selama aku menghubungimu. Kau tak ingin pertemuan kita hanya sampai disini, bukan?"_ –Kemudian dengan itu untuk pertama kalinya, Wendy langsung bisa mempercayai orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Lalu selama seminggu, dua minggu, satu bulan, hingga waktu berjalan seterusnya, keduanya masih sering berhubungan satu sama lain. Bahkan terkadang melakukan sebuah pertemuan. Jessica yang sama sekali tak menyadari adanya kebetulan tentu saja tak kaget saat mengetahui mereka sama-sama tinggal di satu kota, ini murni merupakan takdir dan Jessica lebih suka untuk menganggapnya seperti itu. Namun satu fakta yang sampai sekarang masih mengejutkannya semenjak kedekatannya dengan Wendy, ternyata umur gadis itu seumuran dengan adiknya—Krystal.

" _Aku menyelesaikan sekolahku lebih cepat dari anak-anak seumuranku."_ —oh, pantas aja, rupanya Wendy merupakan anak yang pandai, _"dan kedatanganku ke Seoul adalah untuk membantu menangani bisnis orang tuaku,"_ —dan anak yang sangat berbakti pada orang tuanya.

Jessica yang saat itu mendengar keseluruhan cerita darinya hanya bisa merespon dengan beberapa anggukan, decakan kagum, hingga beberapa pertanyaan sekali pun. Dirinya menjadi sangat penasaran dan ingin tahu lebih dekat dengan anak itu. Kemudian atas itu pula Jessica bisa tahu jika keduanya memiliki kesukaan yang sama—buku.

Dia tak keberatan sama sekali untuk berteman dengan orang yang umurnya lebih muda darinya—bahkan yang seumuran dengan Krystal- dan dia juga tak keberatan menganggap Wendy sebagai adiknya sendiri. Intinya, Jessica sangat menikmati dengan berjalannya hubungan keduanya.

Omong-omong, sore ini Jessica berniat untuk kembali melakukan _meet up_ dengan gadis muda itu. Pertemuan terakhir mereka terhitung sudah lama sekali, sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Mungkin jika bukan karena jadwal kerjanya yang semakin padat, Jessica akan bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk setidaknya seminggu sekali untuk bertemu dengan anak itu sekaligus mengantar Krystal saat tahu posisi Wendy saat itu juga berada disana. Seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang, dirinya benar-benar datang setelah menjemput sang adik dari kampusnya.

Kemudian bersama dengan Krystal—tentu saja-, dia memasuki toko buku yang menjadi tempat kerja adiknya. Lalu bertemu dengan Luhan yang merupakan teman sekantornya dan satu pegawai laki-laki lainnya. Dia tak kaget saat mengetahui jika Luhan juga bekerja disana bersama adiknya, itu karena dia yang mengusulkan keduanya pada Wendy saat anak itu berkata jika dia butuh beberapa pegawai lagi untuk menjaga toko buku yang dikelolanya.

"Dimana manajer Son?" Krystal bertanya pada kedua pegawai lelaki yang lebih tua darinya.

"Ada di ruangannya." Luhan menjawab.

"Oh, sungguh?" Lelaki cina itu mengangguk. "Kakakku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Kalau begitu, Jessica _ssi_ bisa langsung menuju ruangannya. Manajer Son meminta kami untuk menyampaikan ini tadi."

"Baiklah." Krystal membalikkan tubuhnya, mendapati sang kakak yang kini tengah berada diantara rak-rak buku. " _Eonni_ , manajer Son ada di ruangannya. Kau bisa langsung kesana."

"O—oh? Baiklah." Jessica lalu melangkah menghampiri adiknya yang disambut dengan sebuah rangkulan pada lengan kirinya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Sang kakak mengangguk. Jessica menarik sebuah senyum simpul saat tatapannya bersinggungan dengan dua orang lain disana. Kemudian keduanya beranjak dari sana, memasuki sebuah pintu lalu menghilang dari pandangan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Apa itu kakaknya?" Baekhyun melempar pertanyaan pada Luhan setelah itu dan mendapat sebuah anggukan darinya. "Kau sepertinya tahu benar mengenai kakak Krystal. Apa aku benar?"

Kembali lagi Luhan mengangguk. "Ya. Jessica _ssi_ merupakan kepala editor di divisi tempatku bekerja. Dan karenanya pula lah aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan ini juga."

Baekhyun menggumam _oh_ lalu mengangguk setelahnya. "Dunia memang sangat sempit yah." Dia bergumam.

Luhan hanya tersenyum maklum mendapati respon seperti itu. Lalu tak lama setelah itu, seorang pengunjung datang mengalihkan pandangan keduanya.

"Tuan, dimana aku bisa mendapat buku referensi mengenai sejarah bahasa?"

" _Gadis vampir itu lagi."_

"Oh? Kau bisa mengikutiku, nona. Aku akan menunjukkannya." Gadis remaja itu mengangguk. Luhan beranjak dari sana. Lelaki itu memang lebih tahu mengenai buku-buku seperti itu, jadi Baekhyun hanya bisa membiarkan Luhan melayaninya, sementara dirinya berada di meja kasir. Lalu hingga Krystal datang menempati tempatnya di balik meja kasir, Baekhyun baru bisa melakukan pekerjaan semulanya.

Ini merupakan kedua kalinya dia melihat gadis vampir itu mengunjungi toko buku tempatnya bekerja. Kemudian alasan lainnya mengapa dirinya membiarkan Luhan untuk melayani pelanggan itu, karena dia tahu jika gadis itu juga tengah melakukan perburuannya di sela aktifitas yang dilakukan. Sepertinya gadis itu melakukan perburuannya sangat baik dan juga tak sembarangan dalam menentukan mangsa, Baekhyun bisa merasakannya hanya dengan menatap kedua matanya—mereka melakukan kontak mata lagi sebelumnya-.

 _ **Kling.**_

Fokus Baekhyun teralihkan seketika saat bel pintu berbunyi. Sepasang netranya lalu memandang ke arah pintu masuk, dirinya terhenyak. Niatannya untuk mengucapkan salam ramah lenyap begitu saja setelah mengetahui siapa yang berkunjung kali ini. Sedang di lain sisi, lelaki tinggi dengan topi, sarung tangan, dan masker yang tengah berkunjung itu juga terkejut sebenarnya, namun dia bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya dengan baik setelah itu. Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk mengenali dari matanya, itu tetangga sebelah pintu apartemen.

"Dimana Luhan?" suara berat sang lelaki tinggi mulai terdengar dalam indera pendengarannya. Terdengar sangat dingin saat mengucapkannya. "Aku ada perlu dengan Luhan, dimana dia?" Park Chanyeol mengulang dengan penekanan saat belum juga mendapat respon dari lawan bicaranya.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan nafasnya dengan hembusan kasar menghadapi lelaki itu. Seperti inilah pasti yang terjadi jika keduanya bertemu, entah dalam lingkup apartemen atau di luar. Dan di setiap pertemuannya itu pula keduanya selalu dalam perdebatan, Baekhyun lah orang yang sangat mendominasi—tentu saja, lelaki Byun itu masih kesal dengan sebutan penguntit yang dideklarasikan padanya _anyway_.

"Luhan, ada yang mencarimu." Suara lantang Baekhyun lalu keluar setelahnya. Sengaja tak memberi respon pada lelaki yang masih berdiri di seberangnya—mereka terhalang oleh meja kasir-, lebih baik langsung memanggil lelaki cina itu.

Sedang Luhan yang masih dengan pekerjaannya—melayani pelanggan-, mengalihkannya sebentar untuk menatap ke arah sumber suara. Lalu senyumnya terkembang saat melihat sosok lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh dari Baekhyun. "Park Chanyeol." Gumamnya.

Luhan tak menyadari jika gumaman pelannya itu ternyata mempengaruhi seseorang yang sedang berurusan bersamanya itu. Kedua pasang mata itu juga mengikuti arah pandang Luhan. Sebuah seringaian kesenangan lalu terukir di paras cantiknya. Setidaknya perburuan yang sengaja dia lakukan kali ini di toko buku membuahkan hasil setelah beberapa kali kemari. Berakhir dengan bertemu sang mangsa tetapnya merupakan suatu hal yang lebih baik dari segalanya, bahkan untuk tugas kuliah dan buku-buku referensinya yang lain.

Maka di saat Luhan maupun Chanyeol tengah melangkah untuk bertemu bersamaan, dirinya mengambil gerakan lebih cepat—dari Luhan sekalipun. Satu langkah, dua langkah dia ambil, hingga langkah ketiga saat dirinya sudah dihadapkan dengan lelaki tinggi itu, tangan kanannya dengan tak segan terarah untuk meraih kepala Chanyeol kemudian berniat untuk menariknya ke arahnya. Tak peduli lagi dengan penyamaran dan segala hal yang dia lakukan sebelumnya untuk mendapatkan incaran tetapnya itu, dia sudah jelas ada di hadapannya saat ini dan tak ada waktu lagi bagi dirinya untuk mempersiapkan itu semua. Untuk kali ini, dia ingin melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar sentuhan.

Namun keinginan itu tak sampai bahkan sebelum tangannya meraih wajah mangsanya itu. Kedua mata sipitnya membesar saat ada tangan lain yang sudah menangkap tangannya sebelum keinginan itu terlaksana. Sepasang mata sipit lainnya kini tengah menatapnya tajam dan tegas.

"Jauhi dia." Suara lelaki yang _sama_ dengannya terdengar begitu menusuk, penuh penekanan. Kemudian setelahnya, sang gadis dapat melihat sebuah seringai dari paras lelaki manis itu. "Penguntit."

Sepasang netra sipit itu membola, membesar dari yang sebelumnya.

" _Kena kau."_

Sesaat kemudian atmosfir kelam mulai menyelimuti keduanya. Sebuah kata yang entah mengapa dapat membuatnya berdiri kaku, bahkan tak dapat bergerak sekali pun. "Si—siapa kau? Dia milik—"

"Tidak. Dia milikku." Tangan itu turun, beriringan dengan tangan kanan sang gadis yang sebelumnya dia tangkap. Kemudian beralih pada seorang lelaki tinggi yang kini berdiri di sampingnya, jari-jari lentik itu lalu bergerak untuk meraih tangan lelaki itu, lalu menautkan dengannya, mulai bergenggaman. Pandangan mata Baekhyun kembali teralihkan pada sang gadis yang hanya bisa terdiam terpaku menatap itu semua. "Dia milikku. Dia kekasihku." Dan setelah itu sang gadis dapat melihat bagaimana tautan tangan itu mengerat.

Ucapan itu sungguh berhasil membuat sang gadis tercekat begitu saja, Luhan, kemudian Chanyeol apalagi. "A—apa?"

"Seulgi, apa kau sudah menemukan bukunya?" Seorang gadis lain kemudian muncul tidak jauh di belakang Luhan—yang kini juga tengah melihat semua kejadian itu-.

Tak sampai disitu, Baekhyun lalu mengambil gerakan yang lain. Tangan yang semula bertautan dengan milik Chanyeol itu lalu terlepas, kemudian beralih melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan sang tetangga. Baekhyun membawa kedua matanya beralih pada netra bulat Chanyeol yang bersamaan dengan itu menatap matanya, kemudian sedikit berjinjit dan mulai memberi sebuah kecupan di pipi kanan sang lelaki tinggi.

Hal yang bahkan membuat semuanya lebih buruk, terlebih dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang hampir-hampir seperti akan pingsan saja disana. Cukup hanya tautan tangan yang beberapa detik tadi diterimanya, dia akan meledak sebenarnya, namun emosinya menguap dan membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika saat menerima kecupan dari lelaki pendek yang merupakan tetangga—penguntitnya, Chanyeol masih menganggapnya seperti itu—setelah melepas maskernya begitu saja.

"Apa kurang jelas bagimu, Seulgi _ssi_?" Baekhyun kembali menatap sang gadis yang tak bisa melakukan apapun itu. Apalagi setelah insiden yang dilakukannya sebelum itu, Baekhyun memperlihatkan padanya jika lelaki yang berada di sampingnya itu sudah dia beri tanda—dengan sebuah kecupan bibir-, benar-benar menjadi miliknya, dan itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa kedua tangan sang gadis vampir itu mengepal erat di setiap sisi tubuhnya.

"Eung, Seulgi?" Sang teman rupanya masih berdiri dengan canggung tak jauh dari sana. "Apa kau—"

"Kita pulang, Juhyun _ah_." Suaranya teredam oleh emosinya sendiri. "Kita bisa mencarinya di toko buku lain." Kemudian final itu mengakhiri semuanya setelah Seulgi beranjak dari tempat itu—

"Uh oh? Tunggu aku."—diikuti temannya yang sama sekali tak paham dengan kejadian baru saja.

Baekhyun menyeringai senang. Tangannya sudah dia bebaskan dari lengan lelaki di sampingnya semenjak melihat Seulgi keluar dari sana. Merasa menang dari sang gadis dan setidaknya merasa sudah menemukan jawaban lain agar dia tak bisa disebut sebagai penguntit lagi.

"Chanyeol!"

Lalu pandangannya teralihkan kembali pada Luhan yang kini tengah mencoba membantu Chanyeol tetap pada pijakannya sebelum lelaki itu benar-benar pingsan. Baekhyun terhenyak melihatnya. Bukan karena Chanyeol yang sudah berada di setengah kesadarannya dan hampir membuatnya pingsan, dia memikirkan kembali apa yang baru saja dia perbuat tadi hingga menimbulkan efek yang di luar pemikirannya tadi.

" _Yang benar saja? Tidak mungkin kan tadi ciuman pertamanya di pipi dan aku yang merebutnya?"_

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi?" Suara Wendy yang baru saja muncul bersamaan dengan Jessica dan Krystal membuat Baekhyun teralihkan dari lamunannya. "Luhan, Baekhyun, bawa dia ke dalam. Kemudian beri dia air."

Baekhyun segera melakukan apa yang diminta Wendy dan membantu Luhan untuk membopong lelaki itu ke dalam. Sedang Wendy kini melihat sekitarnya dan membungkuk, meminta maaf atas yang baru saja terjadi pada pengunjung lainnya. Kemudian mengantar Jessica keluar dari toko hingga ke mobilnya.

"Bukan kah itu tadi Chanyeol?" Jessica bergumam setelah sampai di depan mobilnya.

"Apa kau mengenalnya, _eonni_?" Krystal bertanya.

Sang kakak mengangguk. "Ya. Dia salah satu bawahan di divisi yang kutangani, sama dengan Luhan."

Wendy bergumam menyesal. "Maafkan aku, _eonni_."

Hal itu tentu membuat Jessica terkekeh mendengarnya. "Tak apa." Dia mulai membuka pintu mobil. "Kurasa itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan kecil saja. Kau tak perlu seperti itu, Wendy _ya_."

Gadis yang seumuran dengan Krystal itu meringis. Tetap saja baginya, karena sebuah kesalahan kecil itu tak boleh diremehkan dan patut diperhitungkan. Wendy sangat perfeksionis dalam hal apapun.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang." Kedua gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu mengangguk. "Aku akan kemari lagi malam nanti untuk menjemputmu, Krystal." Dan hal itu sungguh disambut senang oleh sang adik. Karena jarang-jarang Jessica memiliki waktu seluang itu untuk melakukannya. "Sampai jumpa."

Kemudian dengan itu, Jessica memasuki mobilnya, menutup pintu, lalu mulai menghidupkan mesin dan menjauh dari sana.

"Sepertinya aku perlu menanyai hal ini pada Luhan _ssi_ dan Baekhyun _ssi_." Wendy bergumam.

Krystal yang mendengarnya tersenyum maklum. Sang manajer memang seperti itu, kesalahan sedikit pun perlu ditangani dengan serius. Kemudian dirinya mengambil gerakan untuk merangkul Wendy akrab. Berteman dengan Jessica tak menutup fakta juga jika dia bisa dekat dengan adiknya, maka dari itu Krystal melakukannya tanpa segan, toh mereka juga seumuran. Hanya berbeda jabatan itu tak bisa merubah fakta yang ada, lagipula Wendy juga tak mempermasalahkannya. Intinya, siapapun yang menjadi teman Jessica, dia juga perlu tahu dan harus bisa dekat dengan mereka.

"Kau bisa melakukannya setelah jam kerja selesai. Masih ada banyak pengunjung yang perlu dilayani di dalam." Kemudian menarik Wendy untuk masuk ke dalam toko lagi bersamanya. Bisa dilihat, rupanya Baekhyun sudah terlihat disana dengan seorang pengunjung yang tengah berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau benar."

.

.

" _Chanyeol memiliki mysophobia. Dia terlalu memperhatikan kebersihan dan kerapian sekitarnya. Sebisa mungkin menjaga keadaan dengan steril, menjauhkan dirinya dari virus."_

" _Reaksinya memang seperti itu jika bersentuhan dengan seseorang terlalu intens. Tubuhnya langsung lemah setelah berhasil melepas diri dari orang yang disentuhnya."_

" _Meskipun begitu, dia sebelumnya tak pernah menunjukkan reaksi yang terlalu berlebihan seperti ini, bahkan sampai pingsan juga."_

" _Aku pikir Chanyeol terlalu terkejut tadi."_

Bagai sebuah pukulan mentah yang diterimanya, baru kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar merasakan penyesalan seperti ini, tak biasanya. Terlebih pada mangsanya sendiri, Baekhyun sudah sering menandai banyak mangsanya dengan kecupan pipi seperti itu, namun tak ada yang salah dengan itu semua setelahnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika sentuhan yang dilakukannya tadi terlalu berlebihan, namun sebenarnya tidak juga, wajar seharusnya. Namun yang membuatnya tak wajar adalah reaksi Chanyeol yang hingga pingsan seperti tadi. Mungkin seharusnya dia perlu menyadarinya lebih awal—mengenai mysophobia yang lelaki itu alami—, kemudian bertindak secara bijaksana lagi. Akan tetapi sejak awal yang dia lakukan hanya untuk membantu lelaki itu, setidaknya Chanyeol bisa terjauh dari penguntitnya—yang ternyata juga seorang vampir-.

Tunggu.

" _Apa yang kupikirkan?"_

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, kemudian menguburnya pada bantal yang tengah di pangkunya, saat ini dia berada di kamarnya. Lalu sebuah teriakan frustasi mulai terdengar—yang teredam oleh bantal.

"Bukan berarti aku peduli padanya, bukan?" kemudian kembali menggeleng dengan kedua tangan memegangi sisi kepalanya. "Kupikir aku sudah gila." Menunduk dan mulai menarik rambutnya. "Dia manusia, Baekhyun. Manusia adalah mangsa. Ya, seperti itu dan selamanya akan begitu." Lalu bermonolog memotivasi dirinya sendiri.

Akan tetapi sama saja, kejadian yang terjadi sore tadi masih saja membayanginya, terlebih saat kecupan itu. Baekhyun tak menyadari dirinya akan melakukan hal seperti itu, dia hanya mengikuti insting agar gadis vampir bernama Seulgi tadi mempercayai ucapannya, karena ucapan tanpa disertai tindakan sama dengan berbohong. Untuk keseluruhan, Baekhyun memang berdusta namun dia melakukannya dengan baik hingga gadis itu meyakininya. Dan yang Baekhyun tak mengerti, mengapa dia melakukannya, benar-benar melakukan untuk menandai Chanyeol jika dia miliknya.

"Astagaaa. Apa yang kulakukan." Dirinya lemas begitu saja saat mengingat kembali kejadian tadi. Namun tak lama setelah itu dia rileks dalam posisinya. Kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada tumpukan bantal yang dia buat untuk bersandar tadi. Kemudian memandangi kedua tangannya. "Setidaknya aku berhasil melakukan perburuan itu." Senyum seketika terlukis di wajahnya, semakin cerah saat merasakan kembali sebuah energi yang mengalir pada dirinya melalui tautan tangan itu.

"Lezat sekaliii."

—Lalu melempar dirinya pada ranjang, kedua kakinya menendang-nendang udara, berguling kesana-kemari dengan senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya. Sangat berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Oke. Biarkanlah Baekhyun terlarut dalam kesenangannya.

.

.

Di lain sisi, tak jauh dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang sebelumnya. Chanyeol kini tengah berbaring di ranjang miliknya. Sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu dia mencoba untuk tertidur, namun hasilnya di setiap menit kelima kedua matanya pasti akan terbuka kembali.

Sepasang manik bulatnya memandang jauh pada langit-langit kamar. Lamunannya membawanya kembali pada kejadian sore tadi, memikirkan respon yang terjadi pada tubuhnya sendiri. Chanyeol tak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya, setelah seseorang mengecup pipinya dia tak pernah pingsan, bahkan jika itu Yoora yang melakukannya sekalipun, respon yang terjadi pada tubuhnya biasanya hanya lemas. Berbeda dengan tadi, tubuhnya lemas seketika setelah hal itu terjadi, hampir-hampir jatuh jika dia tak mencoba menopang pada rak di sebelahnya tadi, kemudian jatuh setelah Luhan membantunya. Rasanya energi pada tubuhnya terserap begitu saja, membuatnya pening hingga lemas dan pingsan. Chanyeol berpikir mungkin karena itu semua terlalu tiba-tiba baginya, dia hanya terkejut—seperti itulah.

" _Dia milikku. Dia kekasihku."_

Chanyeol berdecak setiap kali ingatannya membawanya pada bagian itu. "Apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu?" Dirinya lalu mengubah posisi menjadi menyamping ke arah kanan, menarik lebih selimutnya hingga kepala, namun menyisakan bagian wajahnya. "Dia bahkan tak jauh beda dengan penguntit itu." Kemudian mendecak kembali dan mulai menutup matanya setelah bergumam.

"Dasar penguntit."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol keluar dari apartemennya dengan membawa sekantung plastik sampah yang akan dibuangnya di tempat khusus yang tersedia disana, tepatnya bagian pojok dari lorong lantai tiga itu. Dengan sepasang kaos tangan dan masker tentu saja, hal itu tak akan pernah luput darinya terlebih yang dibawanya saat ini adalah sampah. Meskipun Chanyeol sebelumnya telah menyemprotkan cairan steril pada sampah-sampah itu, namun tetap saja, dia perlu sedia paying lagi sebelum hujan. Oh, astaga, bahkan sampah pun harus steril.

Sekitar tiga langkah sebelum dia sampai di tujuan, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya menyadari ada orang lain disana yang tengah membuang kantong sampah, persis seperti yang akan dilakukannya. Dia tetangga tiga ratus dua.

Kedua pasang netra itu bertemu saat Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Dia berbalik dan menunda langkahnya setelah melihat siapa yang berdiri disana. Chanyeol tentu bersikap sebiasa mungkin, di detik ketiga dia lalu melangkah ke tempat itu dan mengumpulkan kantong yang dia bawa dengan yang lainnya. Setelah itu yang dilakukannya hanya berbalik dan kembali melangkah lagi menuju apartemennya.

"Chanyeol _ssi_." Namun sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"A—aku, aku ingin—" Baekhyun menunduk, kedua tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, dia sudah berpikir sebelumnya untuk melakukan hal ini. "Maafkan aku." Yah, setidaknya dengan meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin bisa—

"Kau pikir semuanya akan kembali baik?"

—mengembalikan keadaan kembali baik.

"Ha?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, dia melihat Chanyeol memutar tubuh menghadapnya. Keduanya berdiri dengan jarak lima langkah sebagai pemisah.

Chanyeol menutup matanya, lalu menatap lawannya dengan pandangan tak suka saat membukanya. "Apa kau pikir semuanya akan baik dengan hanya meminta maaf?"

Oh, lupakan. Sejak awal mereka memang tidak pernah baik.

"Apa!? He—hei, asal kau tahu saja. Aku melakukan itu karena ingin menolongmu."

Kening Chanyeol berkerut."Aku tak paham jelas bagian mana yang kau sebut _menolong_." Menolong apanya? Yang ada dirinya langsung pingsan setelah itu.

Baekhyun menggedikkan bahunya. "Setidaknya hal itu bisa menunjukkan jika aku bukanlah penguntit yang kau kira sebelumnya."

"Kau tahu, Baekhyun _ssi_? Tindakanmu seperti itu bahkan tak jauh beda dari penguntit." Masih dengan tatapan datarnya, Chanyeol menyeringai tipis di balik maskernya melihat kedua mata sipit itu membola.

Lelaki tinggi itu berbalik berniat untuk kembali menuju apartemennya. Namun baru dua langkah yang diambilnya, sebuah tangan menarik lengan kanannya. Tentu dia terkejut, meski sudah mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang, itu patut diperhitungkan.

"Bisakah kau berkata terimakasih saja dan ijinkan aku untuk menyentuhmu!"

Diameter mata Chanyeol tak bisa lebih lebar dari yang sekarang ini. "Apa-apaan ini!?" Tangannya langsung menghempas begitu saja tangan lain yang menggenggamnya. "Jangan menyentuhku!" Lalu berlalu dengan cepat hingga masuk ke dalam apartemen dan membanting pintunya.

Baekhyun terhenyak di tempatnya. Menyadari jika dirinya kembali melakukan kesalahan. Baru saja dia memohon pada mangsanya sendiri, padahal selama ini orang-orang akan datang dengan sendirinya padanya. Terlalu banyak energi yang dia ambil dari lelaki itu kemarin, membuatnya buta dalam mengambil keputusan seperti ini.

"Apa yang ku lakukan?" Kepalanya menunduk lemas. Kedua matanya menatap sebuah pintu di sampingnya—saat ini dia sudah berdiri di depan pintunya sendiri. "Kurasa aku benar-benar sudah gila."

Selama lima detik Baekhyun menatap pintu itu—entah apa maksudnya, dia masih berdiri di luar sana dan tak berniat untuk memasuki apartemennya sendiri. Namun kemudian di beberapa detik selanjutnya, lamunannya terpecah saat mendengar bunyi-bunyian dan getaran di dalam saku kemejanya. Ponselnya berbunyi.

Baekhyun sesegera mungkin mengambil benda pipih itu, berasumsi jika itu merupakan telepon dari kakak atau kedua orang tuanya. Sangat memprioritaskan mereka dan tentu saja penting. Terlebih mengingat kembali baru kemarin pula sang kakak mengiriminya sebuah pesan untuk melakukan pertemuan di kantornya. Ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan, katanya.

Akan tetapi asumsinya kali ini salah setelah dia melihat ID si penelepon. Orang yang benar-benar bisa merubah _mood_ nya seketika hanya dengan membaca namanya. Sesegera mungkin dia menggeser ikon berwarna hijau untuk mengangkat panggilan luar negeri itu.

"Halo, Sehunie~" Suaranya berubah ceria seiring dia mulai memasuki apartemennya.

.

.

Sehun terkekeh kecil saat mendengar sapaan manja itu. Itulah yang dia suka dari Baekhyun. Lelaki itu memang tampak selalu ceria di hadapannya—bahkan jika hanya terdengar lewat suara pun-, namun tak menutup kemungkinan bagi Oh Sehun untuk bisa menebak dengan pasti bagaimana kondisi hati lelaki itu.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu, Byun Baekhyun?"

" _Iyaaa."_ Suaranya terdengar lebih merajuk saat ini. _"Aku sedang kesal, asal kau tahu."_

Dan inilah beberapa hal lagi yang disukainya dari Byun Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu pasti tak sungkan untuk berbagi cerita dengannya, sangat terbuka. Hal itu membuatnya secara murni kembali mengingat masa lalunya saat bertemu dengan lelaki mungil untuk pertama kalinya. "Kau bisa cerita padaku."

" _Lelaki tinggi itu masih saja menyebutku penguntit. Padahal jelas aku sudah menyelamatkannya."_ Baekhyun menggeram setelah itu, terdengar frustasi. _"Aku lelah dengannya. Terlebih secara tak sadar aku telah—"_ Sehun bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara saliva yang tertelan dengan kasarnya, _"—menandainya."_

"Bukankah itu hal yang wajar?" Sehun tertawa kecil setelahnya. "Kau memang selalu seperti itu pada mangsamu, bukan?" Dan kali ini dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas Baekhyun menggeram padanya.

" _Kau tidak tahu bagaimana susahku disini, Oh Sehun!"_ Dan jika Baekhyun sudah memanggil nama lengkapnya, itu tandanya dia memang benar-benar kesal saat ini. _"Jangan membuat suasana hatiku bertambah buruk."_

Sehun meredakan sebentar tawa kecilnya, namun sebuah senyuman tak lepas dari paras tegas lelaki tinggi itu. "Baiklah. Lagipula aku meneleponmu bukan untuk itu."

" _Lalu?"_

"Kami akan pulang ke Korea esok hari—"

" _Waah, benarkah?"_

"—dan aku membawa sebuah bingkisan untukmu."

Bagi Sehun, tak ada hal yang lebih baik selain berhasil membuat orang yang disayanginya bahagia dan saat ini Sehun tengah melakukannya. "Ini merupakan tur konser terakhir dalam satu sesi ini. Kami berencana untuk mengundang seluruh teman-teman vampir idol untuk merayakannya seminggu lagi sebelum kami benar-benar harus difokuskan pada jadwal _comeback_ kami dan kau harus ikut."

" _Serius?"_ Sehun berdehem meresponnya. _"Tapi bukan kah itu khusus untuk teman selebritimu?"_ Ada sebuah keraguan yang terdengar jelas disana.

"Tak masalah. Lagipula kau kan juga temanku, kita sama-sama vampir jadi kau termasuk pada kategori itu." Sehun mencoba untuk meyakinkannya.

" _Lalu apakah kau juga mengundang Kai?"_

"Tentu saja. Yang kumaksud sebagai _kami_ disini adalah aku dan dia."

" _Kau bercanda?. Dia kan manusia. Bagaimana jika terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan padanya selama itu?"_

"Tenanglah, Byun Baekhyun. Lagipula Kai itu tak lezat, dia sangat hambar. Mana ada vampir yang akan menyerap energi lelaki itu—"

"Siapa yang kau sebut hambar!?"

Baekhyun tetawa mendengar sahutan Kai yang ternyata juga berada disana. _"Tapi kau melakukannya, Sehunie."_

"Yah." Sehun menggedikkan bahunya. "Itu karena aku terpaksa." Dia tersenyum saat masih mendengar suara tawa itu. "Jadi bagaimana?"

" _Oke. Akan kupikirkan kembali. Lagipula itu masih seminggu lagi, bukan?"_

"Tentu. Dan akan kupastikan kau juga datang, Baekhyun."

" _Ah, kau memang selalu seperti itu."_ Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu karena tahu Sehun pasti akan memaksanya walau dia menolak. Lelaki tinggi itu memastikan dirinya sendiri untuk bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menutup sambungan ini. Kita bertemu setelah aku sampai disana. Bye." Dan dengan itu sambungan terputus setelah Baekhyun bergumam iya padanya.

"Aku bersumpah ini yang terakhir kalinya aku menjadi supirmu, Oh Sehun." Kai menggeram di atas ranjang kamar hotel.

Sehun menggedikkan bahunya. Dengan santai lalu dia menuju ke sebuah kulkas kecil yang tersedia disana, mengambil sebuah minuman kaleng lalu membukanya. Langkahnya dia bawa menuju kaca jendela kamar hotel setelah itu, memandang keadaan luar disana. Sebuah senyum tipis lalu terukir di parasnya, memikirkan beberapa hal kemungkinan untuk ke depannya.

"Aish. Terserah kau sajalah." Kai memasang _headset_ pada kedua telinganya, menghidupkan _mp3_ dengan _full volume_ , lalu menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Wkwkw. Jadi, bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Pasti langsung paham dong apa yang dimaksud dengan** _ **'Catched You'**_ **disini? Kekeke~ yap, itu karena Baekhyun sudah menangkap** _ **penguntit**_ **sebenarnya.**

 **Oh, ya. Ada yang inget FF** _ **oneshoot**_ **ku yang** _ **'Misunderstanding'**_ **? Rencana mau buat** _ **squel**_ **nya nih. Bahkan udah kegarap sejak setahun lebih seperempat yang lalu :'v (gilee~) Ada yang tertarik? Nah, kalo ada yang belom tahu FFnya, dibaca dulu yak, tapi baca yang** _ **'Hello'**_ **dulu, wkwkw. Sekalian promosi ceritanya.** _ **In conclusion,**_ **ada yang minat? Kalo ada, aku bakal publish.**

 _ **Last, review please~**_

 **-Fazamy-**


End file.
